Mai Luphly Stlawbelly
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Hinata tak ingin diabaikan. Hinta tidak ingin dijauhi oleh Naruto. Karena sejak kecil, Naruto yang selalu ada untuknya. Naruto yang selalu menjaganya. 31.12.2011. RnR plis
1. Chapter 1

Halloo….

kembali lagi….

Yey..yey..yey..*nari-nari gaje* fic kedua ku

Ya, seperti sebelumnya, masih dengan cerita NaruHina...

He..he..he..., kali ini Romance loh...

Okelah, seperti yang telah kita ketahui, bahwa Naruto memang milik saya *di tendang dan digebukin rame-rame*

Waduh...*keluar dari rumah sakit, babak belur*

Iya, iya deh, Naruto memang punya

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA, untuk selamanya.**

Yasudahlah...

Dari pada entar saya kebanyakan bacot,

Mendingan langsung aja ya..

Happy Reading...

...

**Chapter 1**

Hangatnya mentari musim panas menembus masuk kedalam kamar seorang putri nan cantik jelita yang tengah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indahnya. Satu demi satu biasan cahaya tembus pandang tersebut menyeruak masuk melalui Vetilasa berbentuk vertical yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan banyak ukiran bunga disetiap sisinya, yang semakin menambah kesan mewah dan ellegant dari setiap inci jendela tersebut.

Bukan hanya itu, sekelompok burung-burung pun tak mau kalah ingin ikut turut membangunkan sang gadis cantik dengan nyanyian-nyanyian merdu yang mereka keluarkan. Pohon rindang nan hijau yang terletak disamping kamar sang gadis itulah yang dijadikan tempat ternyaman bagi para sekawanan burung-burung kecil itu untuk menunjukkan keahlian terhandal yang pernah mereka miliki.

Sang gadis yang merasakan sesuatu hangat yang telah menjalar disekitar pipi mulusnya pun sedikit menggeliat dalam balutan selimut sutranya yang begitu hangat dan lembut. Kicauan burung-burung itupun tak luput dari indra pendengarannya.

Dengan gerakan yang lembut dan indah pula gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata itu menggerakkan kedua matanya yang tengah tertutup. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata membuka matanya dan memamerkan apa yang ada dan tersimpan disana.

Setelah mata itu benar-benar tebuka, barulah tampak sesuatu ciptaan Tuhan yang luar biasa indahnya. Ya, mata berwarna lavender keperakan itulah yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas keluarga klan Hyuuga. Mata itu begitu indah, bahkan mampu menghipnotis siapa pun yang memperhatikan mata itu dalam sekejap saja.

Mungkin, kecantikan Cleopatra sekalipun tidak mampu mengalahkan gadis Hyuuga yang satu ini. Tuhan benar-benar menciptakan gadis ini dengan rupa yang sedemikian sempurna. Kulit putih bersih, hidung kecil dan mancung, bibir mungil dan berwarna merah muda, rambut panjang berwarna Indigo, dan satu lagi yang menjadi daya tarik terhebat dari gadis ini, ya, mata lavender keperakannya itu lagi-lagi mampu membuat orang-orang tergila-gila padanya.

Seakan tak puas dengan itu semua, Tuhan terus ingin memberikan karunia yang terbaik untuk gadis ini dengan menghadiahkannya ketulusan dan kelembutan hati yang luar biasa suci yang mungkin hanya Hinata lah satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki karunia itu di dunia.

Hinata sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membawa semua kesadarannya yang sebelumnya asyik melayang dan menari dalam mimpi yang menenangkan agar kembali seutuhnya pada sang hairess. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan dengan tujuan agar semua peredaran darah dalam tubuhnya dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

Secara tidak sengaja, ia melihat siluet benda yang terletak dimeja riasnya yang juga terbuat dari kayu jati kokoh berukirkan bunga dengan perpaduan plitur yang mengkilap indah, saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah sis kiri kasurnya, yang secara otomatis juga membawa pandangan matanya kearah yang sama.

Ia menghentikan seluruh aktivitas yang tadi dilakukannya. Hinata hanya terus melamun memandangi secara detail benda yang tengah bertengger dengan manisnya diatas meja rias tersebut. Ya, Boneka kelinci berwarna ungu lembut, dengan telinga dan buntut tebal berwarna pink. Sebuah perpaduan warna yang terlihat begitu manis dan sempurna, apalagi dengan tambahan pita berwarna pink yang menghiasi sekitar leher kelinci itu. Masih terus memandangi boneka kelinci tersebut, tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum manis singga menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Hinata ingat benar, boneka kelinci itu adalah boneka pemberian dari teman masa kecilnya. Teman yang begitu baik dan berharga bagi dirinya. Entah kenapa, sampai sekarang Hinata belum juga bisa bertemu teman masa kecilnya itu, sejak kepergiaannya ke negara lain dengan kedua orang tuanya sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Hinata-chan, tunggu aku..." teriak anak lelaki kecil yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun. Rambut jabrik pirangnya pun ikut melambai-lambai tertiup angin saat ia mengejar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo pendeknya, di sebuah bukit rendah yang berwarna-warni sejauh mata memandang. Kumpulan bunga-bunga indah yang bertempat dibukit itupun seakan ingin ikut membagi kebahagian dengan kedua anak kecil itu. Sang anginlah yang membantu bunga itu untuk melambai-lambaikan tangkai lemahnya, hingga sang bunga berjuta warna itupun mampu bergoyang-goyang lemah untuk memperindah suasana disana.

Walaupun lelah rasanya mengejar gadis jelita tersebut, tapi mata biru laut anak itu tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan pancaran kebahagian yang susah untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata yang sederhana.

Peluh pun meluncur didahi lelaki bermata sebiru laut itu. Tetapi, biarpun seperti itu, tetap saja bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyum khas yang mungkin hanya ia yang memilikinya. Nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan akibat mengejar gadis yang kini tengah berlari tidak terlalu jauh didepannya.

"Naluto-kun, ayo kejal aku..., nanti kalau bisa nangkap Hinata, bakalan Hinata kasih pelmen lasa stlaubely..." sahut gadis kecil bernama Hinata yang saat itu tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf "R" dengan lancar dan baik. Usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Gadis itu lebih muda dibandingkan dengan anak lelaki yang sedang mengejarnya. Ya, wajar sajalah kalau gadis itu masih cadel.

"Awas ya, kalau sampai Hinata tidak menepati janji. " ucap Naruto yang semakin mempercepat kecepatan larinya untuk dapat mensejajarkan jarak dengan Hinata kecil, dan dengan tujuan agar lelaki itu dapat menangkap Hinata supaya ia mendapatkan permen strawberry seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Hinata.

Naruto tahu benar, kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang sungguh menyukai permen, apalagi kalau permen itu rasa stawberry.

Buah stawberry adalah buah kesukaan gadis itu. Karena menurutnya, starwberry adalah buah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum setiap kali ia memakannya.

Tersenyum karena rasa manis yang diberikan stawberry itu, hingga menimbulkan sensasi enak dan rasa bahagia karena buah itu dapat memanjakan indra pengecapan kita dengan manis khas yang dimiliki buah ini. Dan juga tersenyum masam karena rasa kecut yang juga terkandung dalam buah ini. Tapi, justru perpaduan antara manis dan kecut itu pula yang membuat buah strawberry semakin memiliki keunikan rasa serta kesegaran tersendiri yang mampu membuat seseorang tidak bisa berhenti untuk memakannya. Bahkan, orang tersebut bisa dibuat ketagihan oleh buah merah yang satu ini.

"Ia, coba saja kalau Naluto-kun bisa menangkap Hinata." ejek gadis kecil bertubuh mungil itu sambil melihat kebelakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto. Naruto menjadi semakin gemas dengan wajah Hinata yang seperti itu, hingga membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengejar Hinata sambil sesekali tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai pundak Hinata. Tapi, usahanya gagal karena Hinata dengan mudahnya menghindar kesamping kiri maupun kesamping kanan, sampai-sampai Naruto menjadi agak kesal dibuatnya.

Hinata terus saja asyik berlari, hingga ia tak terlalu memperhatikan benda didepannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya, hinnga ia tak bisa berlari dan mempertahankan posisinya. Gadis itu terjatuh kedepan, dan tubuhnya sedikit terseret direrumputan tempat ia berpijak.

"AWW..." pekiknya kesakitan.

Naruto yang melihat langsung insiden itu, langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk melihat keadaan Hinata yang tengah tertelungkup dibukit tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat akibat kejadiaan yang baru saja dialami Hinata. Kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah semakin menjalar disekujur tubuh Naruto, bahkan menembus masuk disetiap centi sistem sarafnya, saat ia mendengar pekikan memilukan dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN..." teriak Naruto yang begitu mencemaskan keadaan Hinata.

Hinata memperbaiki posisinya, dan duduk diatas rerumputan itu, sambil membersihkan dan menepuk-nepuk bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang kotor. Ia sedikit meringis saat melihat siku dan lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat terseret. Hembusan angin yang membelai tubuhnya, semakin menambah rasa perih yang tercipta disana. Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah jelitanya, kini memudar dan digantikan oleh tangisan kecilnya.

"Ssakit..., hiks..."

Naruto mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Sesaat setelah ia merasa bahwa nafasnya sudah sedikit normal dan tenang, barulah ia duduk disamping Hinata yang tengah mengeluarkan isakan kecil akibat menahankan perih di daerah lukanya. Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan, coba aku lihat lukanya." pinta Naruto dengan lembut kepada Hinata. Ia tahu benar, bahwa keadaan Hinata saat ini pasti sedang sangat sensitive. Jadi, butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk dapat membujuk dan menenangkannya.

Dengan sedikit takut-takut Hinata menunjukkan luka disikunya. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan dan penuh hati-hati pula Naruto menggapai siku kecil dan putih Hinata yang sedikit berdarah.

"Pasti sangat sakit ya..., maaf ya, ini semua gara-gara aku yang terus mengejar Hinata-chan." seru Naruto dengan nada penyesalan dari setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Pandangan mata Naruto yang tadinya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan, kini turut berubah menjadi tatapan yang begitu sendu.

"Bu...bukan, i..ini bukan salah Naluto-kun.., Hiks. Ini salah Hinata-chan..." ucap gadis itu mencoba menyergah kalimat Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tetap saja keras kepala, dan menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Tidak, ini semua kesalahanku. Karena aku, siku dan lutut mu jadi luka dan berdarah seperti ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." seru Naruto yang berada dihadapan Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan sisa air mata di kedua sudut mata lavender keperakannya. Naruto membawa siku Hinata yang luka didepan bibirnya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia mulai menghembus pelan siku itu, ia lakukan hal itu terus berulang-ulang.

"Hufff..., huff.., kalau saja aku bisa memindahkan rasa sakit ini, pasti sudah aku pindahkan dari tadi kepadaku. Aku tak tega melihat Hinata-chan seperti ini." kata Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya yang menghembus siku Hinata. Gadis kecil itu merasakan hembusan Naruto yang menjadi dingin setelah sampai menyentuh lapisan kulit terluarnya yang telah lecet. Rasa dingin itu seperti mengobati luka lecet itu secara perlahan-lahan, hingga ia merasakan perih itu sedikit berkurang.

Hinata terus saja memperhatikan wajah serius Naruto yang sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat, sampai-sampai ia seperti bisa mendengar detak jantung Naruto. Hinata pun bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, dan semburat merah itu pun langsung hinggap dipipi putihnya. Sang Hyuuga kecil hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum malu. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa tenang dan dilindngi apabila ia berada disamping Naruto.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata yang terkejut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan sesaat itu pula, mata biru laut Naruto bertemu langsung dengan mata lavender keperakan Hinata hingga membuat mereka seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan mata yang tengah mereka tatapi dengan seksama.

"Umm..., a..ano, ti...tidak tellalu sakit lagi kok, i..ini sudah mendingan." jawab Hinata gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Hufft, baguslah kalau begitu. Yasudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pulang, pasti ayah dan kakak Hinata-chan sudah mencarai-cari keberadaanmu. Begitu juga dengan orang tuaku, mereka juga pasti sedang mencemaskanku," jelas Naruto yang masih memegang bagian siku Hinata. Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ia masih saja memegang siku kecil gadis itu, hingga meneyebabkan wajahnya sedikit merona merah karena malu.

"Ahh, ma..maaf ya Hinata-chan." ucapnya seraya melepaskan pegangannya pada siku gadis jelita itu. Hinata hanya tesenyum simpul melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang kikuk seperti itu. Naruto menjadi semakin lucu jika ia memasang tampang yang baru saja ia perlihatkan kepada Hinata.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa kok, Naluto-kun."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang ke rumah." seru Naruto sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang sedikit kotor. Setelah selesai membersihkan bagian celananya, ia lantas mnengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata, untuk membantunya berdiri kembali. Hinata langsung menerima tangan Naruto dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

Tapi, saat ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit, ia tak mampu melakukannya. Kakinya terlihat bergetar saat gadis itu mencoba bangkit. Sang Hyuuga itupun sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat luka lecet dilututnya. Gadis lavender itu benar-benar tak bisa membawa kakinya untuk berdiri, apalagi untuk berjalan, hingga ia jatuh terduduk lagi seperti posisinya semula.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tak bisa berdiri merasa sangat terkejut. ia sedikit menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari bahwa juga ada luka lecet dilutut Hinata. Anak lelaki itu menepuk pelan dahinya seraya duduk dihadapan Hinata yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Hinata-chan, maaf ya, aku tidak sadar bahwa lututmu juga luka." jelasnya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa." katanya sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu mencemaskannya.

Naruto terlihat sedang berfikir keras, Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya, sambil menghembus pelan lututnya yang lecet akibat terseret. Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan menjetikkan jarinya. Hinata pun jadi bingung dibuatnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menghadapkan punggungnya tepat didepan Hinata.

"Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu." seru Naruto sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah Hinata dan memberikan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Awalnya gadis itu merasa sangat ragu untuk menuruti perintah lelaki dihadapannya itu, tapi mengingat keadaan kakinya yang memang sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan, akhirnya Hinata melaksanakan apa yang disuruh oleh Naruto kepadanya.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mengalungkan tangan kecilnya disekitar leher Naruto, hingga gadis itu benar-benar berada didalam gendongan Naruto.

"Apa kau siap Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit blushing karena Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu bisa merasakan harum lembut yang berasal dari tubuh Hinata. Entah mengapa, harum itu terasa begitu menenangkan dan memanjakan indra penciumannya bagaikan memberikan therapy tersendiri.

Gadis itu tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya sedikit menganggukan kepalanya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia telah benar-benar siap. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai berdiri, setelah ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol tubuhnya, barulah ia membawa kedua tangannya kebelakang sebagai penyangga tubuh Hinata. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan Hinata dalam gendongannya. Gadis bermata lavender itu tak pernah menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

Ternyata, diam-diam Hinata kecil memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Hinata memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya, tak luput juga senyum yang terus terukir manis dibibir mungilnya. Dengan lemah ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto dengan masih terus memejamkan matanya, hingga lelaki berkulit tan itu bisa merasakan wangi rambut Hinata.

Tanpa gadis kecil itu ketahui, Naruto juga tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto terus saja tersenyum selama Hinata berada dalam gendongannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa berada didekat gadis manis itu. Hatinya selalu merasa senang dan damai apabila ada Hinata disisinya.

Tak terasa, akhirnya mereka dua telah berada tepat didepan kediaman Hyuuga nan mewah itu. Naruto masih saja menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya. Anak lelaki kecil itu mulai memasuki mansion Hyuuga dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya merasa sedikit kesal karena sebentar lagi pasti momen-momen indah antara kebersamaan mereka berdua akan segera berakhir. Begitu juga yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Rasanya enggan untuk melepaskan Hinata kecil dari gendongannya.

Naruto pun mulai masuk keruang tamu Hyuuga yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga mampu meninggalkan kesan mewah dan glamour bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka juga bisa dibuat berdecak kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar dibuatnya. Naruto mendekati sofa berwarna coklat muda, yang terbuat dari bahan ekstra lembut dan empuk, dengan pola-pola indah dan cantik terukir disana.

Dengan perlahan Naruto meletakkan tubuh mungil Hinata diatas sofa empuk tersebut, agar tak melukai Hinatanya. Lelaki itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Hinata pun langsung melepaskan kedua tangan kecilnya, yang tadi melingkari leher Naruto. Ya, walaupun gadis kecil itu merasa enggan untuk melakukannya, tapi mau tidak mau ia tetap harus melakukannya. Setelah merasa bahwa Hinata telah duduk sempurna diatas sofa lembut tersebut, Naruto lantas menyambar kotak PP yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tamu tersebut.

Dengan penuh kelembutan ia membersihkan luka lecet itu dengan cairan kompres berwarna kuning itu. Hinata sedikit terlihat merasakan perih saat cairan yang sebenarnya tersasa dingin tersebut, saat memcapai luka dilututnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghembus pelan luka tersebut, untuk lebih menenangkan Hinata. Gadis kecil itu hanya mampu tersipu malu melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat serius.

Setelah membersihkan luka lutut dan lengan Hinata dengan kompres, Naruto langsung memberi betadine pada luka itu. Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, ia lantas membereskan semuanya dan tersenyum simpul kearah Hinata.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai. Sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi kan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran seperti biasanya.

"I..ia, sudah tidak sakit lagi Naluto-kun. Telima kasih banyak ya..." balas Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"He..he..he.., sudahlah Hinata-chan, ini semuakan gara-gara aku. Coba saja kalau aku tidak mengejar Hinata sewaktu tadi, pasti Hinata-chan tidak akan jatuh dan luka seperti sekarang ini." tutur anak kecil berambut jabrik tersebut sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Bu..bukan, ini bukan salah Naluto-kun, aku saja yang tidak belhati-hati. Sekali lagi, maaf ya Naluto-kun," ucap gadis itu dengan suara pelan dan dengan nada menyesal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata yang tampak sangat lucu dimatanya.

"Oh ya, sebagai tanda pelmintaan maaf Hinata kalena telah menyusahkan Naluto-kun, ini untuk Naluto-kun..." sambung Hinata lagi sambil menyodorkan permen rasa strawberry kepada Naruto. Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar saat Hinata memberikan permen kesukaan gadis itu kepadanya.

"Wah, ini benar untukku Hinata-chan, padahalkan tadi aku tidak bisa mengejarmu..."

"Tidak apa- apa kok, lagian Naluto-kun sudah menggendong Hinata sampai lumah dan mengobati luka ini. Jadi, anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan maaf dan telima kasih daliku." jawab gadis itu sambil menatap malu kearah Naruto.

"Terima kasih ya Hinata-chan.." ucap lelaki kecil itu sambil hendak memakan permen strawberry yang memiliki rasa asli dari buah segar tersebut.

"Umm.." angguk Hinata seraya tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

Hinata terus saja tersenyum lucu melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memakan permen strawbery itu.

"Hinata-chan, ternyata kata-katamu itu benar sekali ya. Aku pasti selalu tersenyum setiap kali memakan permen ini. Tersenyum karena rasa manis, dan juga tersenyum karna rasa asam yang juga terselip diantara rasa manis itu.." jelas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum karena merasakan rasa kecut yang tengah mendominasi dalam indra pengecapannya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya dapat terkekeh pelan melihat Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Suasana hangat mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memanggil nama lelaki bermata biru laut itu.

"Naruto..."

Panggil seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto dari belakang. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto langsung melihat kearah tersebut.

"Ayah.., ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang menyahut panggilan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Sudah ayah duga, pasti kau sedang berada disini. Oleh karena itu ayah datang kemari bersama ibu." jelas ayah Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya ayah datang menjemputku saat aku sedang bermain dengan Hinata-chan," tanya naruto kecil penasaran. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang wanitu cantik dengan rambut panjangnya ketempat tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata.

"Dan juga, kenapa ayah dan ibu berpakaian sangat rapih seperti itu? Memangnya ayah dan ibu mau kemana?" sambungnya lagi dengan wajah yang semakin penasaran.

"Sayang...," seru Kushina sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ibu tahu, kau pasti sangat senang berada disini dengan Hinata-chan, tapi kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini." sambungnya lagi dengan sabar.

"Maksud ibu?"

"Maksud ibu, kita akan pindah ke korea selatan, karena ayahmu mendapat tugas untuk bekerja disana." jelas Kushina sepelan dan sesabar mungkin kepada Naruto kecil.

"Ke..kenapa mendadak seperti ini bu?, kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak memberitahukanku sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto dengan agak kesal.

"Maafkan ayah dan ibu Naruto. Kabarnya juga baru kemarin kami terima.." ucap ibu Naruto seraya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan membawa kita kesana akan segera lepas landas."

"Tapi Naruto tidak mau bu, pokoknya tidak mau.." bantah Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau Naruto pergi, nanti Naruto tidak bisa bersama dan tidak bisa melindungi Hinata-chan lagi." jelasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Naruto-kun, kau harus mengerti dengan posisi ayah sekarang. Jagan jadi anak yang egois seperti itu. Ayah mohon ya, sekali ini saja.." jelas Minato sambil mengelus lembut rambut Naruto dengan penuh sayang.

Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya memberontak untuk pergi, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hinata yang menyadari bahwa dirinya akan segera berpisah dari Naruto, hanya bisa menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangak kecilnya.

Gadis kecil itu terus saja terisak sejadi-jadinya. Naruto sungguh tak sanggup melihatnya. Hiashi hanya mampu mencoba menenangkan putri kecilnya sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Cepatlah sayang, mobilnya sudah menunggu." ucap Kushina.

Naruto pun segera bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari mansion Hyuuga yang ellegant itu. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat sedih, karena itu ia tak mau mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Hinata. karena menurutnya, ini bukanlah suatu perpisahan, tetapi hal ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

Hinata yang sangat takut berpisah dari Naruto, langsung berlari kearah lelaki kecil itu dan langsung memeluk lengan Naruto agar tak pergi jauh dan meninggalkan dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya kakinya masih sangat sakit untuk digerakkan apalagi untuk berlari, tetapi Hinata mencoba memaksakan diri untuk dapat berlari kearah Naruto untuk memeluk lengan tersebut

"Naluto-kun ja..jangan pelgi ya, Na..nanti Hinata sa..sama siapa? Hinata sendilian.." ucap gadis kecil itu sesenggukan sambil memeluk lengan Naruto dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Dengan perlahan Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata pada lengannya. Hinata awalnya merasa tak rela untuk melepaskan lengan Naruto, tapi akhirnya ia juga harus melakukan hal itu.

Setelah gadis manis itu melepaskan lengan Naruto, lelaki itu memegang bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Isakan masih saja terus keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Tubuh gadis kecil itu bergetar, ia juga menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis lagi ya, nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi..." ucap Naruto sedih.

"T..Tapi ke..kenapa Naluto-kun halus pelgi?, Hinata gak mau...!" kata Hinata bersikeras.

Ayah dan Ibu Naruto maupun Hinata, hanya mampu menyaksikan anak mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Jelas saja mereka merasa sangat sedih, sebab Naruto dan Hinata selalu saja bersama, bahkan sejak mereka masih sangat kanak-kanak. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Begitulah kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Hinata-chan, aku mohon jangan menangis lagi ya, walaupun aku tidak ada, aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku. Dan juga,.." Naruto sedikit menggantung perkataannya dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari bahu Hinata, untuk pergi kearah Ibunya, yang telah mengerti maksud Naruto. Ibu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ini. Ini untuk Hinata-chan, tolong disimpan baik-baik ya. Tadinya aku ingin memberikan boneka itu kepada Hinata-chan saat tahun baru, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Tolong dijaga ya..." pinta Naruto memohon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sungguh berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menghapus air mata dipipinya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kecilnya, setelah itu ia menerima boneka kelinci berbulu lembut itu dari Naruto.

"Dengan begitu, kita memiliki boneka yang sama, hanya saja milikku berwarna biru muda." jelas Naruto sambil memcoba untuk tersenyum.

Walaupun sedih, Hinata mencoba untuk menyunggingkan senyum manis kearah Naruto.

"Te..telima kasih Naluto-kun, a..aku pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik..." kata Hinata sambil memeluk erat boneka kelinci berwarna ungu lembut tersebut.

Naruto hanya mampu membalas senyuman manis Hinata dengan lemah.

"Hey, kau harus janji padaku. Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, Hinata-chan jangan cadel lagi seperti ini ya..." seru Naruto mencairkan suasana seraya terkekeh dihadapan Hinata yang juga tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan lucunya.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, sampai jumpa lagi ya..." ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati ayah dan ibunya. Lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah Hinata, untuk memberikan senyuman hangat sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga.

Hinata kecil mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya, karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naluto-kun..." ucapnya lemah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Akhirnya gadis itu harus kehilangan seseorang yang selama ini selalu menjaganya, dan selalu ada untuknya. Ya, walaupun ia tak seutuhnya ditinggalkan Naruto, tapi tetap saja hari-harinya akan menjadi sepi. Tak ada lagi cengiran dan tawa khas Naruto yang akan terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

Hanya waktulah yang dapat mempertemukan mereka kembali.

**End Flashback**

Tanpa Hinata sadari, air matanya telah menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya saat mengingat masa kecilnya yang sangat bahagia bersama Naruto. Gadis itu sudah sangat merindukan sosok Naruto yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Naruto-kun, kau lihat sekarang, boneka iu masih aku simpan baik-baik disini. Dan juga apa kau tahu kabar yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sekarang aku sudah tidak cadel lagi tahu!, aku sudah bisa mengucapkan huruf 'R' dengan baik. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. Awas saja kalau kau masih tetap meledekku saat kita bertemu nanti." seru Hinata sambil memandang boneka kelinci pemberian Naruto. Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi air mata itu harus jatuh membasahi pipi mulus dan putihnya. Tak tahu apa arti air mata itu. Air mata haru, ataukah air mata kerinduan terhadap seseorang yang telah lama pergi.

"Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Dasar bodoh..." ucapnya lagi pada diri sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, aku pasti akan menunggumu, cepatlah kembali.." kata Hinata sambil memejamkan kedua mata lavender keperakannya seraya berdoa.

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Huh...

Selesai jga akhirnya chapter 1 ku...

Kalau Mau minta tolong sama temen-temen boleh ya,...

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 update...**

Langsung aja ya...

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Mai Luphly Stlawbelly' punya Liekichi-chan...**

Happy Reading,,,,

***~`` = Mai Luphly Stlawbelly``~*====**

**Previous**

"Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? Dasar bodoh..." ucapnya lagi pada diri sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, aku pasti akan menunggumu, cepatlah kembali.." kata Hinata sambil memejamkan kedua mata lavender keperakannya seraya berdoa.

**Chapter 2**

Hinata tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya terus saja melamun didalam kamarnya yang begitu mewah tersebut. Mata lavendernya terus saja menatap dalam-dalam boneka pemberian sahabat kecilnya, Namikaze Naruto, pada waktu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Rasa rindunya sudah tak tertahankan. Terkadang ia berfikir untuk pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk berjumpa dengan Naruto lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi, dia harus menepis jauh-jauh fikiran itu. Karena, tak mungkin saja dirinya melakukan hal tersebut.

Bukan hanya boneka itu saja yang masih ia simpan baik-baik, tapi kebiasaan kecilnya yang sangat menyukai permen strawberry pun tak bisa luput dari kehidupan gadis manis dan jelita itu. Mungkin bagi Hinata, Naruto bagaikan buah Strawberrynya, yang tak bisa ia lupakan dan tinggalkan bayangannya walau hanya sesaat. Setiap hari, setiap detik, setiap menit, Hinata akan selalu terus memikirkan keadaan Naruto

Bagaimana lelaki itu sekarang? Apakah ia masih hyperactive serperti dulu? Apakah ia masih mengingatku sebagai teman masa kecilnya? Apa Naruto masih seperti dulu?, setiap hari hanya hal itulah yang selalu berkecamuk dalam benak gadis bermata lavender itu. Kalau ia bisa memutar waktu kembali, rasanya ia ingin sekali mencegah kepergiaan Naruto. Walaupun itu hal yang sangat egois. Bukan hanya itu, jarak yang memisahkan mereka pun cukup jauh. Sejak kepergian Naruto bersama kedua orang tuanya, gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun mendapat kabar tentang Naruto.

Ingin ke Korea Selatan, rasanya tak mungkin karena sudah pasti kakak dan ayahnya yang sangat overprotective, tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya. Ingin menghubungi Naruto, tetapi tak tahu nomor telepon kediaman lelaki bermata biru laut itu. Ingin mengirim surat, tetapi tak tahu alamat yang hendak ia tuju.

Hinata sangat merindukan tawa Naruto, cengirannya, leluconnya, bahkan kejahilan dan kekonyolannya yang mampu membuat Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jujur saja, sejak sepuluh tahu yang lalu Naruto meninggalkannya, gadis Hyuuga ini lebih suka untuk menyendiri, dia juga tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat pemalu. Padahal dulu Hinata kecil tidak terlalu pemalu dan juga ia sering tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Mungkin karena ada Naruto saat itu disampingnya. Tapi sekarang, lelaki itu tak jua memberikan tanda-tanda kepulangannya dari Korea Selatan. Ya, walaupun Hinata masih agak ceria, tapi tidak seceria dulu saat Naruto masih menemani hari-harinya.

Hinata mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang telah menggenang dipelupuk mata indahnya agar tak terjun membasahi pipi putih nan mulus itu. Tapi sepertinya usaha yang ia lakukan gagal total. Air mata itu ingin meluncur dipipi putih Hinata dengan volume dan kecepatan yang lebih banyak dan hebat lagi. Mencoba menahan, tetapi selalu aja akan berujung pada kesia-siaan. Itulah cara gadis Hyuuga itu selama ini untuk mengungkapkan ekspresi kerinduannya terhadap sosok Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, kau jahat ya. Kau tega membuatku menangis seperti ini. Dasar..." ucap Hinata yang mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Lihat, mataku sampai sembab seperti ini..." katanya yang mengarahkan pandangannya kearah boneka kelinci pemberian lelaki berambut jabrik, bermata sebiru laut.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Ketukan dipintu kamar Hinata sedikit mengagetkannya akan lamunan yang sejak tadi membawa fikirannya jauh ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu bersama dengan Naruto. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengahapus air matanya yang masih sedikit tersisa seraya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam pula, agar tak menciptaan suara sengau dari bibirnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah hari ini? kalau sudah, cepatlah kebawah. Ayahmu sudah menunggu untuk makan pagi hari ini." seru Neji dari luar kamar Hinata.

"I..iya kak, bilang pada ayah, makan saja duluan, jangan menungguku. A..aku belum selesai.." jawab Hinata kalang kabut. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Neji yang mendapat jawaban tersebut dari adik sepupu kesayangannya, hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam didepan pintu kamar Hinata, lelaki bermata lavender keperakan seperti Hinata itu lantas mengangkat bahunya. Bingung.

"Baiklah. Dasar Hinata, tidak biasanya seperti ini. Pasti tadi dia melamun tentang Naruto sampai-sampai melupakan semuanya." tebak Neji yang lantas pergi menuruni anak tangga untuk makan pagi terlebih dahulu dengan Hiashi-sama, pamannya.

*******~``MaiLuphlyStlawbelly``~***

Setelah selesai mandi, Hinata langsung menyambar pakaian sekolah dan memakaikan ketubuhnya dengan gerakan yang tergesa-gesa. Jelas saja gadis itu terlihat begitu terburu-buru, karena ia sudah benar-benar kesiangan hari ini.

Setelah selesai mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Hinata lantas mengambil tasnya dan tak lupa beberapa permen strawberry kesukaannya. Permen itu ia letakkan di kantung roknya yang berwarna coklat kotak-kotak.

Kalau soal bersolek, Hinata tak terlalu suka melakukan hal tersebut. Biasanya gadis manis itu hanya memakai bedak baby dan parfum lembut yang membuat semua orang tak bosan untuk menghirup harumnya. Hinata juga tak suka memakai polesa-polesan lipgloss dan lain sebagainya kebibir mungilnya. Karena kecantikan wajahnya yang telah terukir secara natural, tak membuatnya repot-repot untuk memoles wajah imutnya dengan make up berlebihan seperti yang banyak dilakukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Wajahnya yang baby face dan manis, serta bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna merah mudah, membuat orang tak ingin berhenti untuk memandang wajah lembutnya yang teduh nan manis.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang sangat sederhana dan tak suka membanggakankan kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya. Gadis manis itu bersekolah disebuah sekolah elite yang bernama "Kiyu School". Sekolah itu diberi nama Kiyu School, karena pemilik sekolah tersebut sangat menyukai musim gugur dan musim dingin. Oleh karena itulah, nama tempat Hinata bersekolah diberi nama 'Kiyu School', yang merupakan gabungan nama antara musim gugur atau Aki dan musim dingin atau Fuyu .

Dengan langkah cepat Hinata menuruni anak tangga sambil setengah berlari. Ayahnya Hiashi-sama, sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu kekantornya. Ayah Hinata merupakan direktur utama dari Hyuuga Corporation yang memiliki cabang disepuluh negara diAsia. Jelas saja ayahnya pasti sangat sibuk sehingga membuat Hinata terkadang sedikit kesepian. Untungnya ia memiliki seorang kakak sepupu yang sangat menyayangi dirinya, dan juga seorang adik perempuan yang sedikit bawel. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, Hinata tetap sangat menyayangi Hanabi. Mereka berdua memang memiliki perbedaan sifat yang mungkin hampir mendekati 360 derajat. Hinata yang lembut, baik dan pemalu, dan Hanabi yang bawel, cerewet, dan sedikit agak jahil.

Tapi justru karena perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya. Entah mengapa, Hinata terkadang suka menganggu Hanabi hingga adik kesayangannya itu kian marah dan ngambek. Bagi Hinata, Hanabi benar-benar terlihat sangat lucu kalau sudah seperti itu hingga Hinata menjadi gemas dibuatnya.

Hinata tampak kelelahan dan sedikit ngos-ngosan saat berada didepan meja makannya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengambil tempatnya dikursi yang telah tersedia, sambil tersenyum manis kearah Neji dan Hanabi yang tengah memperhatikan kelakuaannya.

"Ohayou Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan..." sapa Hinata yang masih saja terus tersenyum kearah Hanabi dan Neji. Sesaat sang kakak sepupu melihat raut wajah Hanabi yang tampak cemberut dan sedikit kesal dengan Hinata. Neji sampai-sampai menahan tawanya agar tak lepas saking lucu dan gemasnya melihat wajah Hanabi yang cemberut seperti itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya balas tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Hanabi sambil mengambil roti tawar dan mengoleskan roti tersebut dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan..." balas Neji seraya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya yang lagi-lagi harus menahan tawa karena melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Dua kakak adik yang berbeda, namun begitu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Hanabi terus saja merengut melihat wajah Hinata yang dengan santainya mengunyah roti tawar berselai strawberry itu kedalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide jahil Hinata untuk mengganggu Hanabi karena adiknya yang terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Hanabi kenapa sayang? Mau roti punya Hinata-nee?" tanya Hinata dengan nada jahil sambil tersenyum dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Hal itu membuat Neji semakin geli dan ingin tertawa dibuatnya. Lelaki itu sampai memegangi perutnya, mencoba untuk menahan tawa. Karena kalau sampai ia tertawa, Hanabi pasti akan marah juga padanya.

Entah dari mana Hinata mendapatkan bakat jahilnya. Mungkin karena dulu ia terbiasa dengan Naruto yang bersifat jahil. Jadi, sedikit demi sedikit kejahilan itu muncul juga pada diri Hinata.

"Hinata-nee, ini udah jam berapa? Nanti kita enggak dikasih masuk tahu..." ucap Hanabi dengan suara yang dikeraskan saking sebalnya melihat kakaknya, Hinata.

Neji yang tadinya matia-matian menahan tawanya, akhirnya tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama. Dan dengan keras pula lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat Hanabi menjadi semakin cemberut.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Neji pun kian meledak. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Hanabi lalu mencubit sayang kedua pipi adiknya saking gemasnya.

Sedangkan Neji, lelaki itu terus saja tertawa sampai-sampai ia harus mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut mata lavendernya.

"Neji-nii, kita berangkat sekarang." kata Hinata yang masih saja tersenyum jahil kearah Hanabi. Sedangkan adik kecilnya itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Neji yang masih saja tertawa.

"Neji-nii, jangan buat Hanabi marah ya..." seru Hanabi dihadapan Neji. Lelaki itu selalu saja ingin tertawa setiap kali melihat tingkah Hanabi kecil.

"Dasar kau ini. Jangan cerewet seperti itu. Nanti Konohamaru tidak mau denganmu." ledek Neji sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut sepupu kecilnya itu. Semburat merah muda pun langsung hinggap dipipi Hanabi yang membuatnya semakin mendapat ledekan dari Hinata dan Neji.

Setelah memasuki mobil mungil berwarna silver tersebut, mereka lantas pergi kesekolah dengan Neji sebagai pengemudinya. Ya, mereka bertiga bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Hanya saja, tingkatannya saja yang berbeda. Hanabi masih duduk dikelas VII SMP, Hinata yang duduk dikelas X SMA, dan Neji, lelaki itu duduk dikelas XI. Walaupun mereka pergi bersama-sama seperti ini, tetapi saat memasuki perkarangan, nantinya mereka akan berpisah. Ya jelas saja, Kiyu school merupakan kawasan sekolah yang benar-benar elite dan sangat luas.

Setelah mobil berwarna silver itu memasuki pekarangan sekolah yang luar biasa luas dan indahnya, Neji lantas memakirkan mobil tersebut ditempat parkir yang telah tersedia yang hanya dikhususkan untuk parkiran mobil. Sebelum mencapai sekolah, Neji harus tancap gas dijalan karena tak bisa menghindari omelan Hanabi yang tedengar bercici cuit ria ditelingan mereka disepanjang jalan. Lelaki itu sampai pusing dibuatnya. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu malah tampak tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya itu.

Dan benar saja, kali ini omelan Hanabi benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Saat mereka hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sangat tinggi itu, gerbang itu telah hampir tertutup. Untungnya, karena mereka sudah lama mengenal sang penjaga gerbang tersebut. Jadi, dengan mudah mereka bisa meloloskan diri. Ya, walaupun juga dengan penambahan unsur wajah memelas dan jurus andalan 'Chappy Eyes No Jutsu' mereka bertiga.

"Tuh kan nee, Hanabi bilang juga apa. Kita pasti bakalan terlambat. Besok-besok kalau Hinata-nee lama lagi, ditinggal aja deh. Malah kelas Hanabi jauh lagi dari sini. Lagian pembangunnya juga sih, buat apa sih bikin sekolah yang super duper luas kayak gini. Kan capek jalannya..." omelnya lagi-lagi sambil memandang marah kearah Hinata. gadis itu lantas buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Ia deh, Hinata-nee minta maaf..." balas Hinata mencoba memasang tampang bersalah dan memelas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi hal yang dilakukannya malah semakin membuat Hanabi kesal. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya mencoba menahan tawa melihat adik kesayangannya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Neji-nii juga sih, buat apa nungguin Hinata-nee. Jadinyakan telat kayak gini." omelnya kali ini kepada sang kakak sepupu, Hyuuga Neji. Lelaki berambut panjang yang terkenal cuek dan dingin itu, hanya balas tersenyum simpul kearah Hanabi yang mengakibatkan gadis kecil itu semakin kesal. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga memiliki sifat yang hangat dan lembut. Hanya saja, tak pernah mereka tunjukkan sifat tersebut kepada orang lain. Apabila berada dihadapan orang lain, mereka akan kembali kepada jalurnya masing-masing. Hinata yang pemalu, Neji yang cuek dan agak dingin, dan Hanabi yang tetap saja bawel.

Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi langsung membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil silver yang terlihat sangat mewah tersebut. Hanabi hendak tancap gas ingin berlari kebagian kelasnya saat seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan kecilnya. Gadis itu lantas tersentak dan tertarik kearah berlawanan dari arah yang ingin ia tuju. Ternyata seseorang yang menarik tangan kecilnya adalah kakaknya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ada apa lagi sih nee?" rengeknya manja.

"Gak ada kok, sepertinya Hinata-nee melupakan sesuatu." kata Hinata yang mulai berjongkok didepan Hanabi kecil. Neji hanya tersenyum simpul memperhatikan dua orang sepupunya itu.

"Memangnya nee lupa apa?" tanya Hanabi yang mulai agak kesal.

"Lupa ini..." Hinata langsung mencium kedua pipi Hanabi, dan setelah itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

"Hinata-nee, Hanabi kan malu kalau dilihat orang.." ucapnya cemberut.

"Biarin, wekk..." sambung Hinata yang berdiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Hanabi seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannnya untuk mengisyaratkan agar Hanabi sesegera mungkin berlari memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

Mendapati isyarat itu, Hanabi lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berlari untuk memasuki ruangannya. Tapi lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya seseorang memanggil namanya dan menghambatnya untuk segera menuju kelas yang mungkin pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai.

"Hanabi…" panggil Neji.

"Apalagi Neji-nii?" tanya Hanabi agak ketus.

Neji langsung mendekat kearah Hanabi dan lantas mengikuti perbuatan Hinata. Diacak-acaknya rambut gadis kecil itu, hingga membuatnya semakin merengut kesal.

"Belajar yang baik ya." kata Neji lembut.

"Iya, iya.." jawab Hanabi pasrah dan kali ini tak ingin menunda langkah kakinya lebih lama lagi untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Hinata-chan, Neji-nii duluan ya..." ucap sang kakak sepupu, dan segera berlari untuk masuk keruangannya. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan dari ucapan Neji. Gadis bermata lavender itupun segera mengikui jejak kedua orang itu, dan lantas langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Hinata terus berlari melewati lapangan yang super duper luas itu. Gadis itu sampai terlihat merutuk dirinya karena larinya yang begitu lambat. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipis Hinata. Nafasnya sampai ngos-ngosan karena berlari begitu jauh hanya untuk mencapai ruangan kelas tempat ia menimba ilmu. Belum lagi bawaan tas berisi buku-buku yang ekstra tebal, yang sedang ia bawa juga. Hal itu membuatnya semakin lelah berlari. Tas itupun bagai tak muat menampung berat beban dari buku tersebut, hingga Hinata membawa sebagian buku yang lainnya dalam pelukan tangan kanannya.

Saking terfokusnya untuk berlari, gadis itu sampai terlalu memperhatikan jalan dengan baik. Hati dan fikiannya melayang entah kemana-mana. Sejujurnya, ia sangat takut datang terlambat kesekolah. Karena, saat ia masuk nanti, pasti semua orang akan memperhatikannya tanpa ingin melepaskan pandangan mereka. Bahkan sampai gadis itu duduk dibangkunya. Belum lagi, hukuman yang akan ia terima karena telah berani melanggar kedisiplinan dan peraturan sekolah.

Hinata yang tak fokus pada pandangan dihadapannya, tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang cukup tinggi dan kuat darinya hingga gadis itu terjatuh kebelakang. Buku-buku yang sebelumnya ia pegang dalam pelukannya pun, harus ikut jatuh berserakan ketanah. Hinata tampak meringis kesakitan sambil membersihkan sikunya yang kotor. Sedangkan orang yang ia tabrak, malah tak jatuh bahkan bergerak atau berpindah sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula. Seseorang itu tetap bisa mempertahankan posisinya semula.

"A..aduh, ssakit..." ringis Hinata kesakitan sambil mencoba untuk menumpukkan kembali buku-buka yang berserakan itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tak melihat seseorang yang masih berdiri dihadapannya sambil memasukkan sebelah tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana panjangnya.

Setelah selesai menumpukkan buku-buku yang tebal tersebut, Hinata lantas mencoba berdiri dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk rok petak-petaknya yang sedikit kotor.

Tubuhnya yang mungil sedikit oleng saat mencoba kembali tegak. Terlalu banyak bawaan gadis itu sampai rasanya tubuh mungilnya itu tak mampu untuk membawa berat benda tersebut. Rambut indigo panjangnya sedikit terlihat berantakan menutupi bagian samping wajah jelita Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan lututnya terasa melemas. Gadis bermata lavender itu masih terlalu sibuk merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kotor dan berantakan. Kini Hinata telah berdiri tepat dihadapan seseorang tersebut. Seseorang yang tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Gadis itu saja, hanya setinggi dada orang tersebut.

"Hey, kalau jalan itu liat-liat." seru lelaki dihadapan Hinata dengan nada datar seakan-akan menyalahkan gadis itu bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Ya, walau sejujurnya semua itu memang akibat kelalaiannya yang tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan.

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar suara berat khas lelaki tersebut. Gadis itu lantas menghentikan aktivitas sebelumnya yang ia lakukan, dan membawa mata lavendernya untuk menatap seseorang yang berada dihadapannya itu. Bagaikan slow motion ketika kedua mata indah bertemu. Ya, mata biru laut yang sangat dirindukan gadis itu selama ini.

Hinata langsung membulatkan sempurna mata lavendernya saat memperhatikan lebih dalam seseorang yang ia tabrak tersebut. Bibir mungilnya pun sampai sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya melihat sosok itu. Semua kenangan akan teman masa kecilnya itu bagaikan terputar kembali dalam otak gadis itu. Mencoba untuk mengingat lembaran demi lembaran data tentang orang tersebut. Mata biru laut itu terus menatap kearah sang lavender. Hinata sampai sedikit memundurkan langkahnya lagi untuk meyakinkan pandangan matanya.

Buku dan tas yang tadinya telah ia rapikan pun, kali ini harus jatuh kembali menyentuh sang bumi. Betapa tidak syoknya gadis ini, seseorang yang telah lama ia tunggu kini elah benar-benar sedang berada dihadapannya. Lelaki bermata biru laut, berkulit tan, goresan yang bagaikan kumis kucing yang terukir indah dikedua pipi, dan berambut blonde itu kini tengah berdiri dengan cool dihadapan Hinata.

Jantung gadis Hyuuga itu terasa bagaikan terhenti untuk sesaat. Begitu juga dengan sang waktu. Rasanya, segala kegiatan yang terjadi dialam ini bagaikan mempause kan aktivitas mereka untuk melihat pertemuan dua insan yang telah lama terpisah oleh jarak tersebut.

Tampan, mungkin itu adalah kata yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana seseorang dihadapan gadis itu. Hinata terus menatapi wajah seseorang itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Ia perhatikan tiap lekuk dan tiap inchi ukiran wajah tampan itu. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, karena begitu heran melihat reaksi sang gadis dihadapannya.

Hinata sampai mengedipkan mata lavendernya, dan mencoba untuk mengucek kedua mata itu untuk meyakinkan pandangannya. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama. Seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Teman masa kecil yang paling ia sayangi, Namikaze Naruto.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tegur seseorang yang berada dihadapannya yang sudah ia pastikan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar dia. Hinata yang menyadari akan kebodohannya, langsung menundukkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi mulusnya. Hal ini menbuat gadis itu semakin bertambah manis dan imut.

"A..ano, a..aku hanya.." ucap Hinata salah tingkah sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar merah. Lelaki itu menjadi semakin heran dibuatnya. Ia tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Hinata yang tergagap dan kikuk itu. Ia hanya terus memperhatikan apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan setelah ini.

"Lain kali, perhatikan langkahmu..." ucap lelaki itu sambil menepuk pelan pipi putih Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, seraya berlalu meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya dapat membeku ditempatnya tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia alami. Hinata benar-benar terpaku bagaikan patung disana.

"I..Itu, Na..Naruto-kun b..bukan?" ucap Hinata syok. Gadis itu benar-benar bisa terkena serangan jantung sekarang juga.

"Di..dia pasti Naruto. Te..teman masa kecilku, yang pe..pergi ke Korea Selatan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ta..tapi, ke..kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Dan juga, kenapa ia tak me..mengenaliku?" seru gadis Hyuuga itu tak percaya akan reaksi Naruto saat bertemu dengan dirinya. Hinata tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap itu semua hanyalah halusinasi. Tapi, hal itu benar-benarlah fakta dan bukan hanya sekedar halusinasinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata mulai memungut kembali buku-buka dan tasnya yang berserak ditanah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kelasnya. Pagi ini les pertama adalah pelajaran kimia. Belum lagi hukuman yang akan ia terima dari guru kimianya yang terkenal galak itu. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal meratapi paginya yang tak mujur hari ini.

Gadis Hyuuga itu kini telah berdiri tepat didepan diruang kelasnya yang tengah tertutup rapat. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap saja bisa mendengar suara Anko-sensei yang begitu kuat itu. Tampaknya ruangan tertutup itu benar-benar tak mampu untuk meredam suara guru yang satu ini.

Dengan takut-takut Hinata mulai membawa kepalan tangan kecilnya untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kelasnya.

Tok..tok..tok...

Gadis itu hanya menunggu dngan pasrah didepan pintu tersebut. Sesungguhnya ia sangat takut saat melihat reaksi Anko-sensei nantinya. Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat mendengar suara decitan pintu yang menngartikan bahwa pintu ruang kelas itu sedang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Hinata merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya benar-benar sudah berdiri, saat Anko-sensei memberikan tatapan sinis terhadapnya.

"O..Ohayou Se..sensei. Ma..maf, aku terlambat." ucap Hinata gelagapan.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" tanyanya sadis.

"I..Ia sensei, a..aku Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata tak kalah ketakutan dan gemetaran dari yang sebelumnya.

"A..apa kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Kau sudah terlambat mengikuti kelasku selama setengah jam." jelas Anko sensei ketus. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tak berani menatap wajah sangar sang sensei.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau boleh masuk dan mengikuti pelajaranku seperti yang lainnya. Aku memberikanmu dispensasi karena kau baru pertama kali ini terlambat masuk dalam pelajaran kimia yang aku ajarkan." sambung Anko-sensei. Hinata sedikit mengembangkan senyuman manis dibibir mungilnya saat mengetahui ada dispensasi yang diberikan untuk dirinya.

"Tapi," lanjut sang sensei tegas.

"Ta..tapi apa sensei?" tanya Hinata gelagapan. Gadis itu sampai bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Anko-sensei yang menyiratkan suatu pertanda yang tidak baik.

"Tapi sepulang sekolah nanti, kau harus mengepel disepanjang koridor, dari kelas X sampai kelas XII ini." tegas Anko-sensei dengan senyuman mautnya. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya mampu menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah sensei." jawab Hinata lemas.

"Yasudah, kau boleh masuk sekarang." seru sang sensei sambil mempersilahkan gadis manis itu untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan kelas tersebut. Ya, seperti dugaan gadis itu, semua teman sekelasnya kini terus saja memperhaikannya tanpa berkedip. Gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah objek memalukan hari ini.

Begitu sampai ditempat duduknya, Hinata lantas mengambil buku pelajarannya dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang disampaikan oleh Anko-sensei. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya hati dan fikirannya benar-benar tak sedang berada disana. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat perjumpaan dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya diam-diam ia sukai itu.

"Hufft, Kenapa kau lupa padaku Naruto-kun?" ucapnya dalam hati. Mata lavendrnya tampak sangat sedih dan sayu mengingat bahwa Naruto tak lagi mengingatnya.

*******~``MaiLuphlyStlawbelly``~***

Teeeeeet...

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi sudah di Kiyu School tersebut. Para siswa dan siswi elite yang bersekolah disana bersorak bergembira saat akhirnya mendengar bel penyelamat bagi mereka. Jelas saja mereka akan meresa sangat lelah dan penat, tujuh jam lamanya mereka harus memperhatikan pelajaran yang cukup menguras otak.

Tapi bagi Hinata, kepulangan itu merupakan awal dari kelelahan yang akan menguras seluruh tenaganya. Bagaimana tidak? Diperintahkan untuk membersihkan dan mengepel lorong sekolah yang luar biasa besarnya hanya dengan seorang diri saja.

Ya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu benar-benar kesalahannya. Dan ia harus bersedia melakukan apapun demi untuk menebus kesalahan tersebut.

Gadis itu telah menyuruh sang kakak Neji Hyuuga, dan juga Hanabi untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dan tidak usah menunggunya saat istirahat tadi. Dan ya, mereka menyetujuinya walau dengan hati yang berat. Jelas saja, mana ada kakak yang tega melihat adiknya harus melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti itu. Tapi, karena Hinata terus meyakinkannya, akhirnya lelaki berambut panjang itu mengerti juga dengan keadaan gadis tersebut.

Hinata menarik nafasnya berat seraya bangkit dari duduknya untuk mulai membersihkan lorong sekolah sebagai hukuman yang diberikan oleh Anko-sensei. Ino yang merupakan teman sebangku Hinata merasa sedikit kasihan melihat gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan, kelihatannya kau lelah sekali ya. Apa kau mau kubantu?" tanyanya prihatin. Ya, walaupun Ino itu terkenal sebagai biang gosip dan ratunya cewek centil, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat baik.

"A..ano, tidak usah I..Ino-chan, nanti Anko-sensei bisa marah padamu kalau sampai ketahuan." jawab Hinata sambil mencoba untuk menolak halus penawaran teman sebangkunya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat berjuang ya Hinata-chan. Mudah-mudahan saja kau bisa bertemu dengan senpai baru kita yang baru datang dari Korea Selatan itu. Katanya dia itu tampan sekali Hinata-chan..." seru Ino histeris dengan wajah centilnya.

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti Naruto-kun." batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Yasudahlah, jaa..." seru gadis itu seraya keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada didalamnya.

"Jaa.." jawab Hinata pelan.

Hinata langsung keluar kelas dan langsung menuju kekamar mandi sekolah untuk mengambil alat pel. Sekolah itu benar-benar sedang sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang sedang bermain basket atau bermain bola dilapangan yang super luas itu. Ditambah lagi, langit yang mulai mendung menjadi panorama yang membuat Hinata sedikit ngeri untuk berada lama-lama didalam sekolah itu.

Hinata kembali menyusuri koridor yang super panjang itu setelah mengambil peralatan pel dari kamar mandi. Tak lupa juga, gadis itu harus membawa seember air dari sana. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu sampai hampir terjatuh karena mencoba untuk mmembawa beban yang tak sanggup ia bawa.

Langkah gadis itu sampai terdengar menggema dilorong tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum mulai mengepel, Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung rok sekolahnya. Ya, permen strawberry kesukaannya. Dengan senyuman manis yang bertengger dibibir mungilnya, gadis itu mulai membuka bungkus permen tersebut dan mulai memakannya. Lagi-lagi teori yang selama ini selalu ia ungkapkan tidaklah salah. Permen ini selalu bisa membuat semua orang tersenyum karena keunikan dan kesegaran rasa yang dimilikinya. Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara geluduk yang begitu menggema disekolah berbahan baku beton kokoh tersebut. Tetapi hal itu hanya terjadi sebentar saja, karena permen yang sedang ia makan bisa membuatnya lupa akan segalanya.

Padahal awan sudah terlihat sangat gelap. Sang angin pun bagaikan sedang mengamuk diluar sana. Tapi semua itu bukan apa-apa bagi Hinata. Gadis itu terus saja tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua mata lavender indahnya karena mendapatkan cita rasa sempurna dari permen yang sedang meleleh sedikit demi sedikit didalam indra pengecapannya. Hinata terus saja tersenyum manis selama memakan permen tersebut. Pergantian rasa yang ditimbulkan strawberry itu bagaikan menjadi suatu perpaduan yang tak ternilai harganya. Manis, asam, kemudian manis lagi, dan asam lagi, semua itu terbungkus dalam balutan kesempurnaan sebuah permen, tanpa menghilangkan rasa asli dari kesegaran buah merah tersebut.

Saking enaknya dengan permen strawberry yang sedang memanjakan indra pengecapannya tersebut, Hinata sampai tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan kelakuan lucunya. Orang tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Hinata yang tetap saja kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu tampak semakin tampan dengan senyuman yang tengah ia pamerkan. Kedua tangannya terus saja ia sembunyikan dikedua kantung celanannya. Selain tampan, ia juga keren.

"Ternyata kau memang tak pernah berubah ya. Tetap saja menyukai 'pelmen lasa stlawbelly'. Bukan begitu Hyuuga Hinata yang cadel..." ucap orang itu tiba-tiba dengan nada mengejek. Hinata yang sejak tadi terus memejamkan matanya tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut. Kontan gadis berambut indigo itu langsung membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." seru gadis itu tak percaya. Hinata lantas menundukkan wajahnya karena malu akan perbuatannya sejak tadi.

Lelaki bermata biru laut itu terus mendekati Hinata, sampai lelaki itu kini benar-benar berada tepat dihadapan gadis manis tersebut.

"..."

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Yuhu…

Chapter 2 selesai sudah….

hohohoho

Makasih banyak buat yang mau review ne fic gaje…., hhehheh

Sekali lagi terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

**Untuk itu mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Temen-temenku tersayang…. #TreakPakeToak**

**Lie-chan da update chapter 3 ni. Maaf ya, karena ketelatan ini #BungkukBungkuk.**

**Ok, langsung aja...**

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Mai Luphly Stlawbelly' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Oh ya, hampir saja lupa.**

**This fic, Special for my lovely sister #kicked.**

**Special untuk 'HinamE hiMe-cHan', Nee-chan ku tersayang #ditabok karena ngaku-ngaku. Maafkan Lie-chan, kalau ficnya jelek ya nee... hehheh. . Love you…, muach..muach…**

**Selamat Membaca ;D**

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

**Previous**

"Na..Naruto-kun..." seru gadis itu tak percaya. Hinata lantas menundukkan wajahnya karena malu akan perbuatannya sejak tadi.

Lelaki bermata biru laut itu terus mendekati Hinata, sampai lelaki itu kini benar-benar berada tepat dihadapan gadis manis tersebut.

**Chapter 3**

Naruto terus memperhatikan wajah itu dalam-dalam. Tampak jelas dibirunya, bahwa lelaki itu sangat-sangat merindukan sang lavender. Gadis manis berambut indigo panjang, penyuka permen strawberry.

Bahkan, kebiasaan gadis itu yang sangat-sangat mencintai permen strawberry tidak bisa dihilangkan, sampai ia tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja nan manis sekalipun.

Hinata yang terus-terusan diperhatikan oleh sosok tampan dihadapannya, hanya mampu menundukkan wajah manis itu dalam-dalam. Berharap rona merah muda itu tak mampu dilihat oleh Naruto. Gadis itu sampai memejamkan erat kedua matanya untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang sudah berdisco tak karuan.

Sang Hyuuga juga tampak bergumam tak jelas. Entah berdoa atau apalah. Yang jelas, gadis itu takut kalau sampai ia harus kehilangan kesadarannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, sepuluh tahun sudah mereka tidak bertemu. Rasanya, ingin sesegera mungkin ia memeluk Narutonya. Ingin menangis haru didada bidang lelaki itu.

Apalagi kalau mengingat saat Naruto menggendongnya dulu ketika terjatuh, membuat jantungnya ingin meloncat saat ini juga.

Lelaki tampan bermata biru laut, yang dulu masih mempunyai tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengannya. Sekarang, lelaki itu benar-benar lebih tinggi darinya. Bahkan, tubuh mungilnya hanya mencapai dada lelaki tersebut.

"Cadel." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Hinata yang merasa dirinya diejek seperti sekarang ini, hanya memasang wajah masam diwajah manisnya. Tapi anehnya, ulah Hinata itu tidak membuatnya jelek, malah membuat wajah itu menjadi tambah kelihatan lucu.

Naruto tampak menyunggingkan senyuman jahil dibibirnya, saat melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya mencubit pipi mulus nan putih itu saat ini juga.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau ditugaskan oleh Anko-sensei untuk segela membelsihkan kolidol ini?" kata Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi, sambil mencoba untuk menahan tawa yang ingin meledak. Lelaki itu masih saja meledek gadis itu dengan mencoba cadel, seperti saat Hinata kecil dulu.

"Ha?" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

Hanya itulah reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Hyuuga. Entah karena syok dengan kata-kata lelaki dihadapannya, atau apalah. Naruto yang melihat reaksi gadis itu, hampir saja mengeluarkan tawanya saat itu juga. Tapi, ia coba untuk tahan.

Bagaimana tidak, wajah itu tampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dengan wajah bengongnya yang langsung menatap kearah Naruto dengan sedikit mendongak. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka saat menyebutkan kata itu. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut indigo panjang yang membingkai wajahnya, membuat gadis itu benar-benar bertambah manis.

**Deg...**

Naruto merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak hebat saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Biru itu bertemu langsung dengan sang lavender. Menyadari bahwa jarak diantara mereka sangatlah dekat. Keduanya tampak bagaikan tersihir oleh pesona seseorang yang tengah mereka tatap masing-masing. Menciptakan keheningan yang lagi-lagi harus menyertai kebersamaan mereka.

Kedunya saling bertatapan. Lama, dalam, menyampaikan kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam. Rona merah semakin jelas terlihat diwajah mereka berdua. Membiarkan detak jantung itu saling memburu satu sama lain.

'Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau jadi lebih tinggi seperti ini? Dan juga, kenapa kau menjadi tampan seperi ini sih?' batin Hinata yang masih memandang lelaki tampan berambut blonde dihadapannya.

'Hinata-chan, sejak kapan kau tumbuh menjadi gadis semanis ini sih? Matamu yang indah bak pancaran permata, hidung kecil nan mancung, bibir mungil merah muda, pipi mulus bagaikan sutra. Argghh..., kau membuatku seperti orang gila.' batin Naruto yang melihat begitu jelas kesempurnaan didiri Hinata, gadis yang juga telah ia sukai sejak kecil.

Keduanya terlalu dalam menatap keindahan pancaran masing-masing. Tak ingin segera menghentikan momen-momen seperti ini. Terlarut dalam lautan cinta semanis buah Strawberry.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata begitu asyik dengan kegiatan mereka saat ini. Keduanya tak pernah lelah saling berpandangan. Mereka sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa hujan lebat telah turun dibarengi dengan angin yang begitu kencang diluar sana.

Langit gelap kini telah menjadi penguasa kegelapan satu-satunya. Deru sang angin sudah tak bisa dibilang bersahabat lagi. San hujan bagaikan turun mengamuk membasahi bumi. Menurunkan air bening yang terus mempersinggahi semua tempat yang dilaluinya.

Naruto yang menyadari perbuatannya, langsung membuang pandangannya kearah lain dengan rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipi tan miliknya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, gadis itu begitu merutuki kebodohan dirinya karena tak kuasa untuk tak melihat wajah tampan milik Naruto.

Keduanya tampak sangat canggung.

"Haduh, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" ucap Hinata begitu lirih, sambil memukul-mukul pelan dahinya dengan tangan mungil miliknya. Gadis itu masih membawa pandangannya berlawanan dengan Naruto.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu." tanya Naruto yang kembali memasang wajah coolnya.

"A..ano, ti..tidak." jawab Hinata gugup. Ya, sepertinya penyakit gagap gadis Hyuuga tersebut harus kembali lagi.

Hinata lantas membawa pandangannya untuk melihat Naruto sekali lagi. Dan saat mata laveder itu melihat kearahnya, gadis itu tampak syok bukan main. Rasanya ia nigin menangis saat ini juga. Tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Apa?" kata Naruto dingin, yang tak mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata hanya memasang pandangan lesu. Gadis manis tersebut langsung membawa jari telunjuknya untuk mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk melihat kearah yang ia tunjuk. Secepat mungkin, Naruto langsung melihat kearah belakang tubuhnya, yang ditunjuk oleh gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan jendela itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti dengan maksud sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Hujaaan..." kata Hinata yang terlihat ingin menangis. Gadis itu sampai-sampai menundukkan wajahnya lesu, kemudian berjalan gontai untuk mengambil kain pel, dan mulai mengepel koridor tempat ia berpijak saat ini.

Ada perasaan tak tega yang menyelimuti hati Naruto, saat melihat wajah sedih dari gadis yang paling ingin ia lindungi tersebut.

"Memangnya kalau hujan kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitas mengepelnya untuk menatap Naruto sesaat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulang. Dan juga..." ucapnya sambil menggantung kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Dan juga kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, karena tak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Dan juga, a...aku pasti akan lama sendirian disini. Aku harus mengepel seluruh koridor lantai sampai ti..tiga. Ba.. bagaimana kalau..." Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mata indah itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya menatap gadis itu kembali.

'Ya ampun Hinata, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Kalau kau berfikir aku akan melakukan hal itu, maka fikiranmu itu salah besar.' batin Naruto yang terus menatap gadis dihadapannya, yang kini mulai mengepel kembali.

"Aku dengar, disini banyak penghuninya. Jadi, berhati-hatilah." jelas Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit berjalan menjauh, hingga menghilang dibalik tembok.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto merasa mulai takut. Dadanya terasa sesak, karena Naruto meninggalkannya sendiri. Ada rasa kecewa dihatinya saat Naruto terlihat mengabaikannya. Tak seperti Naruto yang ia kenal saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Naruto yang selalu melindungi dirinya dalam keadaan seperti apapun. Naruto yang akan selalu menghapus air matanya, saat ia tengah menangis. Naruto yang tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti dirinya. Dan juga, Naruto yang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Namikaze Naruto, yang sangat dicintai oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

'Mungkin, aku ini bukan apa-apa dimatanya.' batin Hinata sedih.

**Tes..**

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi gadis itu. Tak ada, takkan ada isakan yang keluar dari sana. Hanya air mata sajalah yang mengaliri pipi putih miliknya. Hinata mencoba untuk tak terlalu memikirkan Naruto, gadis itu lantas kembali menjalani hukumannya. Mengepel sendiri dikoridor yang sangat sepi tanpa ada seorangpun disana.

**:: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly ::**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku sengaja pergi berlalu meninggalkannya, karena aku ingin mengerjai gadis itu. Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar pergi dari sekolah ini. Aku terus berada dibelakang dan memperhatikan punggung kecil miliknya. Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan seseorang yang paling aku sayangi sendirian.

Aku terus saja berada dibelakangnya, walaupun ia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku yang masih berada disekolah ini. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menggantikan hukuman ini menjadi hukumanku. Rasanya terlalu kejam kalau membiarkan seorang gadis mungil sepertinya harus mengepel seluruh koridor yang bukan main luasnya.

Tubuh mungil itu sampai terlihat sedikit oleng kesamping kiri dan kesamping kanan saat membawa ember berisi perasaan air pel tersebut. Belum lagi dia harus keluar masuk kamar mandi untuk sekedar mengganti air dalam ember itu, yang sudah terlihat kotor dan keruh.

Keringat tampak mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Pertanda bahwa Hinata sudah benar-benar lelah. Dia tampak beberapa kali menyeka peluh yang mengalir disana. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dalam diri mungilnya.

Kusandarkan punggungku ketembok, untuk bisa memperhatikannya lebih jelas lagi. Aku yang hanya berdiri saja, sudah lelah. Bagaimana dengan dia yang harus melakukan semua ini?

Jujur, sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku sudah memiliki perasaan padanya. Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Perasaan yang ingin selalu berada didekatnya dan ingin melindunginya lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata terluka sedikitun.

Saat berada diKorea pun, aku tetap saja tak bisa menepis bayangnya. Rambut indigo yang dulunya pendek itu, kini telah menjadi panjang. Wajahnya yang manis dan baby face membuatku tak ingin berhenti untuk menatapnya, walau hanya sedetik sekalipun. Apalagi dengan permata lavender indahnya, membuatku seperti terhipnotis dan hanyut kedalamnya tiap kali memandang kesana. Hinata memang benar-benar pahatan terindah Tuhan.

Gadis itu begitu anggun dengan kesederhanaan dan kelembutan jiwa, yang tak mungkin dimiliki oleh gadis lain diluar sana. Harum, harum tubuh gadis itu tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Wangi lembut yang paling aku sukai. Wangi yang sudah sangat aku rindukan.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku mulai memejamkan mata biru lautku. Mungkin, aku merasa sangat lelah karena semalaman tak bisa tidur, hanya karena terus tak sabar untuk bertemu dia. Otakku sudah terlanjur penuh dengan memori-memori tentang dia. Hyuuga Hinata.

**End Naruto's POV **

Suara gemuruh semakin jelas terdengar. Mengamuk dan menggetarkan Kiyu School yang terbuat dari beton kokoh. Menjalari konduktor itu dengan sangat sempurna. Menggugah adrenaline untuk menghasilkan suatu ketegangan yang tiada tara.

Dengan tubuh bergetar menahan ketakutan, Hinata kembali mengerjakan tugas itu sebagai hukumannya. Lantai satu dan dua gedung itu telah ia pel dengan sempurna. Tapi sayang, gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah. Mata indah itu tampak begitu sayu. Hinata merasakan bahwa lututnya bergetar begitu hebat. Kelelahan yang tercipta membuatnya ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba untuk meredam rasa takutnya, sambil meremas ujung roknya. Mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mencapai lantai ketiga.

Dengan langkah yang sudah sangat gontai, Hinata mulai menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan kelantai tersebut. Menjadikan pinggiran tangga sebagai penyokong tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Menghela nafas berat beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang bersarang didadanya. Rasa sesak yang timbul akibat kelelahan. Sesungguhnya, gadis itu tak bisa terlalu lelah. Daya tahan tubuhnya bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu baik.

Kini, kaki kecilnya telah menginjak lantai tiga. Lantai teratas dari tempat ia bersekolah. Lantai yang baru pertama kali ini ia jejaki.

Suara gemuruh terdengar sangat jelas dari sini. Membuat Hinata beberapa kali memejamkan matanya karena sangat ketakutan. Sebenarnya, Hinata sangat takut dengan petir. Tapi, selama petir yang timbul masih tidak terlalu keras, gadis itu masih bisa untuk menstabilkan dirinya agar tak menangis.

Kembali, Hinata kembali membersihkan lorong-lorong disana. Gadis itu mulai menyalakan lampu penerang yang terdapat didinding sekolah itu. Menekan tombol 'ON' dengan tangan kecillnya yang terlihat bergetar.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, dirinya telah menangis. Sesuatu hangat menjalari pipi mulusnya. Gadis itu menangis. Bahkan, dirinya saja tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya sampai menangis seperti ini. Kali ini, isakan itu benar-benar terdengar drai bibir mungilnya. Menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar sedang ketakutan.

DUAARRR

Guntur dan kilat bagaikan tengah mengamuk diangkasa. Hinata yang kini tengah berdiri dilantai teratas, bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. Petir yang paling ia takutkan.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Meletakkan genggaman tangan kecilnya didepan dada. Berdoa agar ia mendapatkan keajaiban. Keajaiban untuk seseorang agar menolongnya saat ini, karena gadis itu sudah benar-benar takut sekarang.

DUAARRR

Lagi-lagi suara itu masih terdengar disana. Begitu kuat dan mengerikan. Hinata sudah merasa sangat lemah. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat kacau saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air mata bening itu tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipi putih gadis Hyuuga itu.

Menangis, ia terus menangis. Isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar kian memilukan.

"Na..Naruto-kun..., hiks... A..aku takut." lirihnya. Berharap sosok Naruto ada disampingnya dan menemaninya saat ini juga. Memberikannya ketenangan dan kehangatan yang sangat ia butuhkan.

DUAARRR

Untuk ketiga kalinya petir itu bagai meledakkan dirinya diangkasa dan menjalari gedung tempat ia berpijak. Menggetarkan didinding kokoh tersebut. Membuat Hinata membeku ditampatnya saking tak tahaan manahan rasa takut yang telah menyelubungi hatinya.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, lampu seketika padam membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan teriakannya lagi.

"ARHHHH..." teriak Hinata yang begitu ketakutan.

Sang Hyuuga menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya dilantai. Membiarkan dinginnya lantai itu menjalari permukaan terluar kulit putihnya. Menghantarkan kedinginan disetiap sel pembuluh darah, hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu menggigil karenanya.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Hinata mulai menyeret tubuhnya yang sedang terduduk, untuk merapat kedinding. Memeluk lututnya untuk menyembunyikan dan meredam isakannya tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Tubuh mungil itu tampak sangat bergetar.

**:: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly ::**

"AGHHH..." suara teriakan itu menggema didalam gedung sepi tempat Naruto sedang tertidur saat ini. Suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal. Menjerit ketakutan disuatu tempat.

"Hinata-chan..." ucapnya lirih saat mendengar samar-samar suara teriakan itu.

Sesegera mungkin, Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Untuk sesaat lelaki itu merutuki dirinya, akan kebodohan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Meninggalkan sang Hyuuga sendiri dengan maksud mengerjai. Tapi apa? Dengan bodohnya ia tertidur lelap disana, dan membuat Hinata benar-benar sendiri. Ketakutan.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto mulai mencari Hinata disetiap koridor lantai satu. Mencoba untuk menemukan sang gadis yang pasti sedang meringkih ketakutan. Naruto lupa, lupa kalau Hinata sangat takut pada petir. Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal dulu, dirinya akan selalu melindungi Hinata tiap kali hujan datang. Meyakinkan kepada gadis itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sebersit rasa bersalah tumbuh dalam hati Naruto. Mengakar hingga kejantung lelaki itu. Membuatnya sangat-sangat menyesal karena telah membiarkan gadis yang paling ia cintai harus merasa ketakutan.

"HINATA-CHAN..." teriak Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat sekuat mungkin untuk mengalahkan suara gemuruh sang petir. Suara yang membuat gadisnya harus menangis ketakutan.

Naruto terus memacu langkahnya. Berlari, menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai kedua. Mencoba untuk menemukan dari mana asal suara itu berasal. Tempat sang gadis saat ini, ia ingin menemukannya sekarang juga. Ingin menenangkan Hinata, yang pasti sedang sangat ketakutan.

Peluh telah mengalir membasahi dahi lelaki bermata biru laut itu. Penampilannya pun, sudah sangat urakan kali ini. Tapi semua itu bukanlah hal penting untuknya. Karena yang terpenting hanyalah dia. Hyuuga Hinata.

Kini ia berada dilantai dua. Lelaki jabrik itu kembali memanggil nama orang tersebut.

"HINATA-CHAN..." teriaknya lebih keras lagi.

Hinata yang berada dilantai tiga, bisa mendengar panggilan itu walau samar-samar. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi lidahnya terasa sangat keluh. Tak bisa bergerak. Tapi, disatu sisi muncul kelegahan dalam hati sang Hyuuga.

Tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa, Naruto kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju kelantai tiga. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia mencapai tempat itu. Tapi, saat ia telah menggapai apa yang ia tuju, tempat itu tampak sangat gelap. Membuat pandangannya tak fokus. Susah untuk mencari sosok yang ingin ia lindungi.

Naruto kembali mengatur nafasnya yag masih ngos-ngosan. Mencoba mengumpulkan kembali tenaga yang sudah sedikit terkuras akibat harus berlari jauh.

"Gelap sekali disini. Pasti Hinata sangat ketakutan..." ucapnya sedih.

Naruto langsung mencari walau dikegelapan. Ingin sesegera mungkin memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN..." ia kembali berteriak.

Jelas, Hinata bisa mendengar suara itu sangat jelas. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lembutnya. Air mata telah terlanjur menganak sungai dan menghasilkan isakan yang sedikit banyaknya bisa menjadi sebuah petunjuk untuk sang Namikaze.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." lirih Hinata yang terdengar bagaikan sedang berbisik. Ia tahu bahwa usahanya akan gagal, tapi gadis itu tak pernah menyerah untuk melakukannya. Karena, hal itulah yang selalu diajarkan oleh Naruto kepada dirinya.

"Hinata-chan, kau dimana? Jangan menangis lagi, aku disini." ucap Naruto yang masih mencari sosok Hinata dalam kegelapan. Menenangkan sang gadis lewat ucapan yang ia lontarkan.

Naruto bisa mendengar bahwa isakan itu semakin terdengar dekat dari dirinya. Mencoba untuk menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

Hinata terus memeluk lutunya sambil mencoba untuk memberi tanda kepada lelaki itu. Kali ini gadis itu mencoba untuk memukul tembok yang ada disampingnya menggunakan tangan mungilnya agar menciptakan suatu suara sebagai pertanda.

"Hinata-chan..." ucap Naruto sambil membulatkan kedua permata indahnya saat melihat sang gadis yang sedang menangis ketakuan. Secepat mungkin ia berlari kearah Hinata, dan berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. Hinata masih memeluk kedua lutunya, ketakutan.

Naruto yang telah berhasil menemukan Hinata, langsung menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk menghangatkannya. Mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu tak perlu lagi untuk merasa ketakutan, karena ia akan selalu ada untuk Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, jangan takut lagi. Aku ada disini. Tenanglah..." ucap Naruto seraya menghapus air mata Hinata.

Tapi sayang, gadis itu sudah terlalu takut saat ini. Tubuhnya telah terlanjur bergetar hebat. Rasa gelisah telah menguasai hatinya. Ditambah lagi dengan hal yang paling ia takutkan, membuat Hinata benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam didada lelaki yang sudah lama ia kagumi. Mencengkram erat bagian belakang pakaian lelaki itu hingga menciptakan tanda kusut disana. Tangisnya meledak. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh gadis itu masih bergetar hebat saat ini. Membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto langsung membalas pelukan gadis itu. Mencium puncak kepala Hinata beberapa kali. Mengelus lembut rambut Hinata. Menghirup aroma gadis itu dalam-dalam. Memberikan kehangatan kepada seorang gadis yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya tersebut.

"Jangan menagis lagi Hinata-chan. Aku ada disini. Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto lirih yang masih terus memeluk Hinata dan membelai lembut rambut indigo gadis itu.

Sementara Hinata, gadis itu hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah seraya memperdalam pelukannya kepada Naruto. Orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"A..arigatou..." ucap Hinata lirih dan hampir tak terdengar.

Secara perlahan-lahan, tubuh mungil itu mulai menunjukkan ketenangannya. Mengurangi frekuensi getaran yang terjadi disana. Meredam isakan yang sebelumnya terjadi tanpa perintah.

Naruto masih membawa Hinata, teman masa kecilnya tersebut dalam pelukannya. Masih dengan belaian lembut yang ia berikan pada rambut gadis itu dengan tujuan membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang lagi. Entah mengapa, rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menguasai gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Tanpa sadar, membuatnya tertidur dalam pelukan Naruto.

**:: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly ::**

Naruto mencoba untuk sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah manis sang Hyuuga yang kini mulai tenang. Rasa penasaran semakin menjadi penguasa terhebat, saat indra pendengarannya tak lagi menangkap sedikitpun isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Yah, dia tidur." gumam Naruto yang kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Sejenak sang Namikaze terus memperhatikan wajah jelita yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua mata indahnya itu. Menyembunyikan lavender dalam-dalam dari gemuruh dunia.

Senyum tampak menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto saat melihat kepolosan wajah yang tengah terlelap itu. Pahatan terindah Tuhan, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Wajah yang terlihat sangat teduh dan lembut.

Naruto membawa tangannya, untuk merapikan poni indigo yang sedikit berantakan tersebut. Membelainya dengan penuh rasa sayang yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata sederhana. Mengusap pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

Lelaki bermata biru laut itu membawa pandangannya untuk melihat kearah jendela. Menatap kearah langit yang kini mulai menunjukkan biasan-biasan ultravioletnya. Membias disetiap zat yang dilaluinya. Hanya rintik-rintik kecil yang tersisa disana, menggantikan tempat sang badai yang sebelumnya menjadi penguasa kegelapan.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah reda." ucap Naruto yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman yang mampu membuat setiap gadis tergila-gila karenanya.

Lelaki itu lantas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Jaket. Ya, sebuah jaket hangat yang kemudian ia pakai untuk menghangatkan tubuh gadis jelita itu. menyelipkan tangan kokohnya diantara betis dan paha Hinata, sebelum akhirnya membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya.

Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan sangat perlahan. Mencoba bergerak sepelan yang ia bisa agar tak mangganggu tidur lelap sang putri. Melindungi sang Hairess dari segala sesuatu yang mengancamnya.

Naruto terus membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya, hingga mereka berdua keluar dari gedung tingkat tiga tersebut. Menapaki lapangan sekolah yang sangat-sangat luas. Lelaki itu sangat menikmati momen-momen seperti ini bersama Hinata. Mengingatkannya akan kenangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat sang gadis juga menangis, hingga akhirnya dirinya jugalah yang membawa pulang Hinata dengan menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

Ya, semua ini membuat hati lelaki itu sangat bahagia. Karena, hanya dengan memandang wajah lembut yang memancarkan ketulusan itu saja, sudah membuat hatinya benar-benar lega.

Kini, ia telah sampai ditempat parkir. Mendekati sebuah mobil sporty berwarna merah yang memang terparkir disana. Menekan tombol otomatis untuk membuka pintu mobilnya, hingga pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Naruto mulai memasukkan tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam mobil sporty miliknya. Memposisikan tubuh tersebut, agar mendapatkan posisi senyaman mungkin. Setelah selesai meletakkan Hinata tanpa membuat gadis itu terganggu, ia lantas memasuki mobil tersebut dari arah satunya. Memasang sabuk pengaman ketubuh tegap dan tingginya.

"Kau itu sangat lucu kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini." ucap Naruto yang sekilas memperhatikan wajah imut Hinata. Membuat rona merah muda menghiasi kedua belah pipi lelaki itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Menginjak gas, yang berakibat pada lajunya mobil sporty tersebut. Berrjalan dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk membelah sang angin yang menghantam mobil tersebut.

Terus ia lajukan mobil keren itu dijalanan yang masih basah karena guyuran sang hujan. Memberi effek bau tanah yang sangat khas. Bau yang selalu menyeruak, tiap kali sang hujan mengunjungi sang bumi.

Beberapa kali tubuh Hinata merosot kesamping dan menyandar tepat dibahu Naruto. Membuat sang Namikaze tertawa geli melihat kepolosan wajah jelita itu.

**:: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly ::**

"Neji-nii, bagaimana? Apa kau suda bisa menelepon Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi yang kini ingin mulai menangis.

"Sudah kucoba, tapi handphonenya tidak aktif." jawab Neji yang tak kalah khawatirnya dari sang adik.

Neji terus saja mondar-mandir didepan Hanabi, membuat gadis kecil itu semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga saking khawatirnya dengan keadaan kaka tersayangnya.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan Neji akan perbuatannya sejak tadi. Membuat lelaki itu sedikit terlonjak kaget karenanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung berjalam menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kediaman Hyuuga yang super megah tersebut.

Lelaki itu memegang knop pintu dengan tangan bergetar. Khawatir, dirinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang adik. Membuatnya frustasi tak karuan. Dengan perlahan, tangan kokohnya membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata lavender keperakan yang sama dengan milik Hinata, kini terbelalak tak percaya. Bibirnya saja sampai sedikit terbuka, saking kagetnya. Lelaki itu begitu tak mempercayai dengan hal yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

Otak Neji mencoba untuk mengingat dan mencerna ciri-ciri orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Mata sebiru laut, kulit tan, rambut blonde jabrik, goresan bak kumis kucing, mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang telah lama pergi. Ciri-ciri dan perawakan yang sangat mirip dengan orang itu. Temannya dulu.

"Na...Namikaze Naruto..." ucapnya tak percaya.

Naruto yang berdiri didepan Neji, hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Ya, masih dengan sang putri Hinata dalam gendongannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya datar.

"Hmm..." jawab Neji tak kalah datarnya dengan Naruto. Padahal, sebenarnya dirinya sudah sangat senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. Apalagi, dengan adanya Hinata dalam gendongannya, membuat sang kakak merasa sedikit lega.

Neji sedikit menggeserkan tubuh tegapnya kesamping, untuk memberi jalan bagi Naruto. Membiarkan lelaki itu memasuki kediaman super megah Hyuuga. Menghirup aroma khas dari rumah itu sendiri. Ya, rumah yang sudah tak ia jejaki sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Siapa nii?" tanya Hanabiyang keluar dari ruanga keluarga. Gadis kecil itu sangat terkejut saat melihat kakak tersayangnya berada dalam gendongan lelaki berambut blonde yang tampak urakan tersebut. Membuat Hanabi menatap sinis kearah Naruto.

"Hey, kau apakan Nee-chanku?" tanya Hanabi sinis, yang sama sekali tak mengenali Naruto.

"Tidak ku apa-apakan. Dia hanya sedang tertidur. Wah, kau Hanabi kan? Tidak kusangka sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Tapi, tetap saja Hinata jauh lebih cantik dan lembut darimu." Hanabi yang mendengar penuturan Naruto merasa sangat jengkel. Ingin rasanya menendang tulang kering lelaki itu sampai patah.

"Dari mana kau tahu, kalau namaku Hanabi?" tanya gadis itu penuh selidik, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan kecilnya didepan dada.

"Sudahlah, itu tak penting."

"Hey, enak saja kau ini. Turunkan nee-chanku sekarang juga..." kata Hanabi yang berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih menggendong Hinata. Tangan kecilnya ia ulurkan untuk membangunkan Hinata.

"Tidak akan, wegg..." jawab Naruto cuek sambil berlalu menuju kelantai atas untuk kekamar Hinata. Hanabi merasa sangat kesal saat Naruo mengejek dirinya, membuat gadis itu menghentakkan sebelah kakinya saking kesalnya melihat tingkah seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"ARRGHH... KAU INI MENYEBALKAN..." teriak Hanabi. Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris teriakan gadis kecil itu sedikitpun. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata. Tapi dibalik itu semua, lelaki bermata biru laut itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hanabi yang menurutnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata.

'Ternyata, kau dan Hanabi benar-benar berbeda ya, Hinata-chan.' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

...

...

**To Be Continue****d**

**Balasan Review**

**Magrita Loves Naruhina : **Magrita, makasih banyak da mau review lagi #peyuk''. Maaf, udah buat lama menunggu. Iya, ne da diupdate. RnR lagi yakh. Hehehe

**Gbyruthwan : **Hai nyet, apa kabar? Sudah lamo kita tak bersuo Xp. Hahaha, tampaknya dikau senang sangat karena tak ada si pinky sakura disini, iya tak #dibantai Saku Fc. Ok lah, kali inikan genrenya romance, jadi semuanya kisah yang Sweet sweet. Hahaha. Ok, Ne da update. RnR lagi ya nyet...

**Viyuki chan**** :** hai Viyuki cayang, dikau datang review lagi. Senengnya #PeyukViyu. Oh ya, kemaren dific 'can't I Love You?', minta almat fb Li-chan khan? Iya tak? Kalau ia, ini dia. Search aja 'Lili Uzumaki Kenichi'. Ok!. Oh ya, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh, hehhe

**Naruhina Lovers :** Hai naruhina, makasih banyak ya da mau review. Maafkan lie-chan atas keterlambatan dalam mengupdate fic ini. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh hehehe

**Akinari :** hai Akinari, makasih banyak ya, da mau review. Dan maaf, karena lie-chan terlalu lama update fic ini. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh… hehehe

**Ayyie hOlmes :** Eda, makasih banyak ya, da mau review. Acem dengan 'De Gemble's Family' kta? Masih ada kha? Hahaha. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh hehhe.

**Viyuki luph NaruHina **: hai, makasih banyak da mau review. Btw, ni bukan? O.o. ok lah, Ne da update RnR lagi yakh. Maaf membuat lama menunggu. Hehehe

**Paink : **hai paink, makasih banyak da mau review. Jyaahh... makasih da bilang fic li-chan keren. Ok, ne da update RnR lagi yakh hehehe

**Makasih banyak buat yang mau review ne fic gaje…., hhehheh**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Maaf, karena membuat semuanya menunggu lama.**

**Untuk itu Lie-****chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Temen-temenku tercinta…. #Treaktreak**

**Lie-chan da update chapter 4**** ni. Maaf ya, karena ketelatan ini #BungkukBungkuk.**

**Ok, langsung aja...**

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Mai Luphly Stlawbelly' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Oh ya, hampir saja lupa.**

**This fic, Special for my lovely sister #kicked.**

**Special untuk 'HinamE hiMe-cHan', Nee-chan ku tersayang #ditabok karena ngaku-ngaku. Maafkan Lie-chan, kalau ficnya jelek ya nee... hehheh. . Love you…, muach..muach…**

**Selamat Membaca ;D**

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

**Previous**

"ARRGHH... KAU INI MENYEBALKAN..." teriak Hanabi. Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris teriakan gadis kecil itu sedikitpun. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata. Tapi dibalik itu semua, lelaki bermata biru laut itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hanabi yang menurutnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata.

'Ternyata, kau dan Hanabi benar-benar berbeda ya, Hinata-chan.' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**Chapter 4**

Setelah mendekati kamar gadis yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya, Naruto lantas membuka pintu tersebut. Tubuh mungil Hinata, bukanlah masalah besar untuknya. Mengingat betapa mungilnya gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut. Sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka, penciumannya langsung dimanjakan oleh aroma lavender yang benar-benar harum khas Hinata. Senyumannya tersungging dan semakin menambah ketampanan wajah Naruto.

Dengan begitu perlahan, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi dalam kamar Hinata. Dan jelas saja, harum itu semakin terasa kentara di indra penciumannya. Membuat lelaki itu memejamkan matanya untuk menyesap dalam-dalam aroma yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Membuka mata biru lautnya, kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Kasihan sekali Hinata-chan. Dia pasti sangat lelah." gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Naruto pun mulai mendekati tempat tidur Hinata yang berukuran Queen size dengan seprai bergambar chappy dan berwarna lavender lembut. Selimut tebal juga tak tertinggal dari kamar mewah milik gadis Hyuuga itu. Dengan sangat lembut, lelaki itu mulai meletakkan tubuh mungil Hinata dengan sangat perlahan. Selembut mungkin ia memperlakukan gadis itu, bagaikan seorang putri. Putri yang harus selalu ia jaga dan lindungi. Tak boleh ada sedikitpun luka yang menyakiti.

Hinata sedikit terganggu saat tubuhnya diletakkan diatas ranjang miliknya. Tapi, hal itu tetap tak bisa membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa lelah yang mendera tubuh mungilnya, memaksa kelopak indah itu menyembunyikan lavender keperakannya. Membuat wajah mungil itu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Setelah berhasil meletakkan tubuh Hinata diatas ranjang tersebut, Naruto lantas mengambil posisi untuk duduk disamping tubuh Hinata yang tertidur sangat-sangat pulas. Lelaki itu sampai harus terkekeh kecil karena mendengar dengkuran halus dari gadis itu. Menandakan bahwa tubuh mungilnya sedang sangat membutuhkan istirahat.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Naruto mulai merapikan poni indigo Hinata- masih dengan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin bertambah tampan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Mengelus pelan pipi Hinata menggunakan punggung tangannya. Lelaki itu merasa sangat rindu dengan wajah mungil nan teduh itu. Tak pernah ia temui gadis secatik Hinata. Sahabat kecil penggila permen strawberry.

Mulanya, Naruto sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya. Tapi, karena rasa rindu yang memang tak mampu untuk dibendung lagi, akhirnya lelaki tampan itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata. Memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Setelah itu, ia lantas menutup kedua buah permatanya dan mulai mengecup lembut dahi Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang memang sangat ia rindukan. Setelah dirasa cukup, barulah ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak penutup permata miliknya, dan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata.

Sekali lagi, lelaki itu merapikan poni indigo milik sahabat kecilnya.

"Hmm.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencium aroma ini. Rindu sekali rasanya." gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan kedua bola mata biru lautnya untuk menikmati harum kamar Hinata. Lelaki itu terus menyesap aroma lembut itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan antara dirinya dan sahabat kecilnya itu.

Dengan langkah yang begitu tenang, Naruto mulai memperhatikan lebih dalam lagi sesuatu yang berada dalam kamar Hinata. Kamar itu kini tampak lebih indah – penuh dengan nuansa feminime. Tertata rapi hingga menimbulkan kesan lembut serta kenyamanan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut kamar Hinata, tanpa terkecuali. Ya, lelaki itu tengah mencari sesuatu yang ia berikan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Sebuah boneka kelinci yang hampir sama dengan miliknya.

Terus, dengan lihai lelaki tampan itu melakukan hal tersebut. Sulit baginya untuk menemukan benda mungil nan lembut pemberiannya.

"Hufft.. kenapa tidak ada? Dimana Hinata-chan meletakkan boneka pemberianku?" gumam Naruto yang terlihat agak kecewa.

"Dimana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri masih dengan mengedarkan matanya kesetiap sudut kamar gadis jelita itu.

"Hmm..."

Gumaman itu spontan keluar dari bibir Naruto. Bukan, dia bukan menemukan boneka pemberiannya. Tapi hal yang ia lihat, adalah hal yang lebih menarik dan mampu menarik perhatiannya pula. Dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat, Naruto lantas mendekati tempat tersebut. Dan ya, rautaun keheranan itu kini tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman lucu.

"Dasar Hinata, tidak berubah sedikitpun." ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ya, benda yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah toples kaca berbentuk bulat yang dihiasi pita berwarna Violet yang melingkari bagian luarnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto tahu benar bahwa toples kaca itu sangat penting bagi Hinata.

Karena apa? Yah, tentu saja karena ditempat itulah gadis Hyuuga itu menyimpan semua permen rasa strawberry kesukaannya. Permen yang tak bisa lepas darinya. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang.

Baru saja Naruto hendak mendekatkan tangannya kedalam toples itu untuk mengambil beberapa permen strawberry dari dalamnya. Tapi, niatnya harus ia urungkan karena...

"Ennghh... Pusing.." erang Hinata yang perlahan-lahan mulai membuka mata indahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar eluhan itu langsung membalikkan badannya dengan tangan yang ia letakkan didalam sakunya. Memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sangat lucu dan polos. Dapat ia terka, bahwa Hinata sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaannya dalam ruangan itu.

Wajah gadis itu tampak sangat polos dengan poni indigo yang sedikit berantakan. Bukan hanya itu, bibir mungil miliknya pun terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat ia mengerucutkannya. Belum lagi permata amethystnya yang terus ia kerjapkan hingga beberapa kali- membuat gerakan yang sangat imut.

Hinata sempat terdiam- melamun sesaat diatas tempat tidurnya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengusap pelan kelopak matanya dengan tangan kecil itu. Entah kenapa, ia masih merasa sangat lelah karena hukuman itu. Hukuman yang mengharuskannya untuk bekerja keras.

"Engh.. kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Bukannya tadi itu aku..." ucap Hinata sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya. Gadis itu tampak berfikir keras sambil memejamkan erat matanya, untuk mengingat secercah kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

"K...Kami-sama..." ucap Hinata sambil membelalakkan mata indahnya. Membekap bibir mungilnya dengan tangan lentik tersebut. Ya, sepertinya gadis itu telah mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat wajahnya menjadi merah padam seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa keinginan gadis itupun, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Semuanya, Hinata mengingat semuanya. Kejadian itu sungguh-sungguh membuatnya ingin pingsan sekali lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi itu, tadi itu Naruto memeluknya. Kami sama...

Hinata yang merasa sangat malu hanya mampu mengacak pelan rambut indigo panjang miliknya. Gadis itu masih sangat tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ia alami satu hari ini. Bertemu dengan Naruto membuatnya ingin pingsan, dan berada dalam pelukan Naruto membuat dirinya ingin terbakar saking malunya.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin? Aku pikir ini hanya mimpi saja." gumam gadis manis itu dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memang sudah berada didalam ruangan itu, hanya mampu memperhatikan Hinata sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena ia harus mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan seperti sekarang ini. Lelaki itu bahkan harus membekap mulutnya dengan tangan yang sebelah lagi agar tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Dengan pipi yang ia gembungkan, Hinata lantas mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kedepan. Mencoba untuk mematri kenangan yang baru saja ia alami bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Wajah mungil nan putih miliknya pun tampak kian merona saja. Kecantikan yang memang telah terpatri sempurna disana, bertambah menjadi berpuluh-puluh kali lipat kala sang senja memberikan kilauan cahaya bak pancaran emas.

"Haduh... lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ditambah lagi, pasti besok kami akan bertemu disekolah. Apa yang bisa aku katakan pada Naruto-kun..." ucap gadis itu frustasi sambil mengacak sedikit rambut indigo panjangnya.

"Ehm.. Te-terima Kasih Naruto-kun atas yang kemarin."

"Apa? 'Naruto-kun?' Tidak-tidak Hinata, jangan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau ditertawakan didepan kelasnya. Walaupun dia teman masa kecilmu, tapi ia tetap senpaimu. Kau tak boleh begitu." ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu semakin merasa frustasi sekarang. Belum lagi ia bisa mengontrol debaran dadanya saat bertatapan dengan Naruto, tapi ia sudah ingin berbicara sepanjang itu dengan lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ucapnya sendiri sambil sedikit merengek.

"Dia itu senpaiku, mana mungkin bisa aku melakukan itu semua. Aku kan malu..." kata Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

Naruto yang masih berada didalam kamar Hinata, mati-matian menahan tawanya.

'Lucu sekali gadis itu. Tak berubah sedikitpun, sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

'Ya, biar bagaimanapun aku tahu kebiasaannya. Setiap kali merasa tidak tenang seperti ini, Hinata pasti akan mencari permen Strawberry kesukaannya. Ya, baginya permen strawberry itu adalah segala-galanya. Dasar!' sambung Naruto sambil sedikit memasang ekspresi cemberut pada wajah tampannya.

Kenapa lelaki itu melakukan hal tersebut? Jawabannya adalah karena ia cemburu dengan permen-permen Strawberry itu. Padahal ia juga ingin dianggap segala-galanya oleh Hinata. Ia juga ingin menjadi sesuatu yang bisa menghibur Hinata dikala sedih, memberikan semangat dikala gadis itu terpuruk, bahkan memberikan bahunya sebagai sandaran saat gadis itu tengah menangis.

Ia ingin, sangat ingin melakukan semua itu. Tapi Naruto juga sangat mengerti bahwa Hinata tidak akan bisa tenang tanpa benda manis bernama permen strawberry itu. Hinata sangat-sangat mencintai permen Strawberrynya melebihi apapun -setidaknya itulah anggapan Naruto. Konyol memang. Tapi itulah kenyataan.

Kembali memasang wajah datar dan tenang, Naruto membawa kedua tangan kekarnya didepan dada bidang miliknya. Menyilangkan keduanya disana, hingga lelaki itu tampak benar-benar keren dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

Ia masih menunggu sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang masih sedikit frustasi. Ia menunggu saat –saat Hinata menyadari keberadaannya, saat wajah mungil itu merona karenanya, bahkan saat gadis mungil itu memakan pemen strawberry kesukaannya.

**:: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly ::**

Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana. Membayangnkan wajah tampan Naruto saja membuat jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar dari singgasananya. Apalagi kalau harus bertatapan bahkan ngobrol dengan Naruto. Bisa-bisa gadis itu mati ditempat.

Gadis bermata lavender keperakan itu hanya mampu merutuki dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia tak berdaya seperti itu saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Padahalkan mereka sangat dekat- setidaknya itulah yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan ia juga pernah digendong oleh Naruto.

"Huh... ya sudahlah, besok aku akan tetap mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." lirih gadis itu sambil mencoba untuk menggeser tubuh mungil miliknya agar bisa turun dari tempat tidur itu.

Naruto yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata lantas memajukan dirinya satu langkah dari jarak sebelumnya. Ia tahu, pasti tujuan Hinata turun dari tempat tidur itu adalah untuk mengambil permen strawberry yang berada didalam toples yang terletak tepat disamping tubuh tegapnya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto telah menyunggingkan seringai nakal dibibirnya. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh lelaki berambut blonde tersebut. Tapi yang jelas sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang pastinya bisa membuat wajah mungil gadisnya menjadi merah padam.

Hinata menurunkan sebelah kaki kirinya- lalu menyingkapkan selimut tebal yang sebelumnya membalut tubuh mungilnya. Pandangan lavender itu masih mengarah entah kemana-mana. Ia masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Hinata lantas menurunkan kedua kaki kecilnya dengan sempurna lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri tegak. Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya lalu mengangkat wajah mungil itu hingga...

.

.

.

**Wusshhh...**

Angin berhembus kencang diantara keduanya.

Hinata membeku ditempatnya. Mata Lavender keperakan miliknya tampak membulat sempurna. Wajah mungil itu tampak merah padam. Ia sama sekali tak mempu bergerak ditempatnya berpijak saat ini. Gadis berparas jelita itu sampai-sampai harus menahan napasnya- saking terkejutnya dengan apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sekarang wajah Naruto berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Hanya berjarak lima senti saja. Bayangkan... LIMA SENTI! Jarak yang ARGGHHH... Entahlah...

Hinata yang menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka saat ini, bisa merasakan bahwa kaki-kakinya semakin melemas saja. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan lelaki itu berada didalam kamarnya? Hinata bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Tapi Naruto, entah setan apa yang merasuki jiwa lelaki bermata biru laut itu hingga rasanya ia tidak puas sampai disini saja mengerjai Hinata. Lelaki itu memasang seringai tajam dibibirnya. Dengan santainya ia lantas semakin membungkukkan badanya yang mengakibatkan wajah tampan itu berjarak semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

Sang Hyuuga hanya terdiam. Mematung ditempatnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia benar-benar bisa melihat betapa tampannya wajah lelaki itu. Mata sapphire itu tampak begitu bersinar. Begitu kontras dengan kulit berwarna tan milik Naruto. Lelaki itu tampak begitu sempurna dengan tiga buah goresan bak kumis kucing yang terlukis dikedua belah pipinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, lelaki itupun betapa menikmati ulahnya saat ini. Ia bisa melihat betapa menggemaskannya wajah mungil Hinata yang sedang merah padam seperti saat ini. Belum lagi mata lavender keperakan gadis itu yang membuatnya tersihir seketika. Rasanya ia bisa benar-benar bisa menjadi gila karena Hinata.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Nama itu yang selalu memenuhi fikirannya. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja, ia bisa merasakan debaran menggila yang berasal dari dadanya. Gila... gadis itu seperti sebuah perhiasan yang mampu membuat orang tergila-gila untuk memilikinya. Hinata begitu berharga. Gadis itu tak boleh tergores apalagi sampai terluka.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Tubuhnya seakan-akan sedang mati rasa. Lututnya terasa sangat lemas.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

**BRUKK**

Hinata hampir terjatuh jika tak ada tangan kekar yang menyangga tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lemas. Mata lavendernya terbelalak kaget. Bahkan, nafasnya pun sudah tak beraturan lagi.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa bernafas lega jika Naruto mendengar ucapannya. Dan bagaimana mungkin pula gadis itu bisa berdiri tegak jika tatapan bola mata berwarna sebiru laut itu menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

Kami-sama... Naruto benar-benar telah membuat Hinata bagaikan meleleh ditempatnya.

Kembali, Naruto semakin memasang seringai tajam dibibirnya. Menarik sudut bibirnya, dengan sebelah alis yang ia naikkan. Mata itu menatap langsung kearah lavender keperakan Hinata. Begitu tajam. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuh Hinata yang sudah bergetar.

Seakan tak puas dengan semuanya, lelaki itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata hingga hidung mancung miliknya berhasil bersentuhan dengan hidung kecil nan mancung milik Hinata. Oh Naruto, lelaki ini tak tahu betapa Hinata ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Hinata bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas lelaki itu.

TIDAKKK~~~ Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Lelaki itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah mungil sang gadis hingga...

**Tuukk...**

Naruto menempelkan dahinya kedahi Hinata. Memejamkan mata indahnya untuk merasakan suhu tubuh gadis mungil tersebut. Dan jelas saja, Naruto bisa tahu kalau Hinata tengah demam saat ini.

"Kau demam." lirih Naruto yang kembali membuka mata biru lautnya.

Hinata, gadis itu tak mampu bergerak. Ini terlalu dekat. Jarak ini, sungguh tak pernah dibayangkan oleh gadis itu sebelumnya. Tapi, dari jarak sedekat ini pula Hinata bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Naruto. Kesedihan yang begitu mendalam hingga menyebabkan mata seindah lautan itu terselubung oleh cairan bening berkilauan. Kesedihan dan penyesalan terdalam yang tak pernah Naruto tunjukkan pada siapapun. Jangan... Naruto tak boleh menangis.

Lelaki itu masih melingkarkan sebelah tangan miliknya untuk menyangga tubuh mungil Hinata. Memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang begitu teduh. Ia rindu, sangat rindu dengan semua ini. Ia rindu Hinatanya, ia rindu semuanya, sangat-sangat rindu.

Sepuluh tahun, bayangkan saja- itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut, lelaki itu mulai menjaukan wajah tampannya dari wajah mungil Hinata. Mengambil jarak untuk berdiri tegak didepan Hinata. Tangan yang tadinya melindungi gadis itupun mulai ia jauhkan dan meletakkannya tepat disamping tubuh sang pemilik.

Keduanya terdiam ditempat.

Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menahan tangis karena rasa rindu yang bergejolak didalam dadanya. Rasa pusing dan lelah membuat gadis itu tak mampu untuk berfikir jernih. Belum lagi pandanganya yang terasa berputar. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa bahwa tubuhnya sangat lemas.

Bukan, rasa lemas ini berbeda saat Naruto memandangnya. Sangat jauh berbeda.

Dan Naruto, melakukan hal yang sama seperi Hinata. Hanya saja tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Hinata yang masih menunduk. Sunyi... Hening... Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan diantara keduanya.

Mata biru laut itu tampak begitu sayu. Naruto sampai-sampai harus mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya untuk menahan getaran ditubuhnya.

"M..maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku bodoh karena membiarkanmu berada digedung gelap itu sendirian. Maaf..." lirihnya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Tapi lagi-lagi, kesunyian yang ada membuat Hinata mampu mendengar seluruh penuturan Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Aku mohon maafkan aku..." lirihnya lagi.

Gadis jelita itu lantas mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat langsung wajah tampan Naruto yang tengah tertunduk. Tampak jelas bahwa lelaki itu merasa sangat menyesal akan perbuatannya. Tubuh tinggi itu bergetar hebat. Tidak, Naruto tidak pernah selemah ini sebelumnya.

Gadis itu ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ia tak tega jika Naruto terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak akan kuat jika melihat Narutonya menjadi selemah ini hanya karena dirinya yang mungkin hanya berarti sebagai seorang sahabat bagi lelaki itu.

"Maaf... Maaf..." berulang kali Naruto menyebutkan kata maaf itu. Ia takkan pernah berhenti mengucapkannya sampai Hinata benar-benar memaafkan dirinya. Hinata adalah segala-galanya untuk Naruto.

Padahal, ia sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga Hinata. Tapi apa? Dirinya malah membuat Hinata sampai menangis sesenggukan. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam kegelapan. Membiarkan gadisnya meringkuk ketakutan karena kejahilannya. Harusnya saat itu ia terus mengamati Hinata. Bukannya malah tidur dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Salah, ini adalah salahnya. Setidaknya hal itulah yang berada dalam fikiran Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." panggil gadis itu tak kalah lirihnya dari Naruto. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarnya karena sejak tadi ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf tersebut. Hinata tidak suka Naruto yang seperti ini. Bukan, Naruto bukan seperti ini.

"NARUTO-KUN HENTIKAN!" ucap Hinata sambil menaikkan volume suaranya- dan ya, usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Lelaki itu memandang lurus kearah Hinata yang mulai ingin menangis. Gadis itu mati-matian mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan lagi. Emosinya harus tersulut karena Naruto. Mata indah milik sang Hyuuga pun tampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto-kun." lirih gadis itu dengan mata yang sangat sayu.

Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis lagi didepan Naruto. Ia harus kuat. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah saat ini.

"Na..Naruto-kun yang sudah melindungiku. A..aku... aku tidak suka jika Naruto-kun menyalahkan diri sendiri," sambung Hinata dengan nada putus-putus. Gadis itu sudah tak kuat lagi. Ini sudah terlalu menyesakkan. Ia tak sanggup. Bahkan, mata indah miliknya pun sudah terasa sangat memanas.

Naruto terus memperhatikan tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh yang tampak sudah bergetar hebat. Wajah itu, mata itu. Sudan cukup! Hinata tak boleh menangis lebih dari ini. Gadis itu, gadis itu tak boleh menumpahkan kesedihan lagi. Jangan, jangan menangis. Terus, Naruto memperhatikan Hinata tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"A...Aku..." lirih Hinata dengan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Hentikan, lakukan apa saja agar gadis itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hinata sungguh tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi..

"A...Aku... hiks.. aku... a..."

.

.

.

.

**GREEBB**

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran untuk Hinata. Apapun, apapun akan ia lakukan demi Hinata. Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon..." lirih Naruto sambil mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

Tapi, bukannya berhenti, tangisan gadis itu makin pecah dalam pelukan Naruto. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kerinduaan yang telah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia simpan. Gadis itu ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Harum ini, kehangatan ini, semuanya sangat ia rindukan. Dia adalah Naruto... seorang sahabat yang diam-diam ia cintai. Dia adalah lelaki yang selalu melindungi dirinya. Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto.

Naruto terus memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Begitu erat, rasanya ia akan kehilangan Hinata bila tak memeluk gadis mungil itu seerat ini. Tubuh mungil itu masih bergetar hebat. Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Meresapi aroma lavender gadis itu. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan. Lama ia melakukan hal itu sambil memejamkan kedua buah permata indah miliknya.

Dan ya, setelah melakukan hal itu, Naruto lantas meletakkan sebelah pipinya diatas puncak kepala Hinata. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata yang masih saja menangis. Rambut indigo milik Hinata pun, tak luput dari pelampiasan kasih Naruto. Lelaki itu terus membelainya dengan sangat lembut.

"Sudah, jangan menangis terus ya. Nanti kau bisa jadi jelek dengan mata sembab itu." canda Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata.

Diam...

Hinata sama sekali tak menghiraukan candaan Naruto.

"Hey cadel..." panggil Naruto yang mencoba untuk meledek teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Aku tidak cadel lagi." jawab Hinata lirih- masih berada dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Hn,"

Jawab Hinata begitu lemah. Tubuh Hinata memang sudah tak bergetar lagi seperti tadi. Tapi sungguh, tubuh gadis itu benar-benar terasa sangat panas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai khawatir.

"Emh.." angguk gadis itu lemah.

Tapi lelaki tersebut tak akan percaya semudah itu.

Dengan gerak cepat Naruto mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Dan benar saja, gadis itu sudah terlihat sangat pucat. Sekali lagi Naruto meletakkan tangannya kedahi Hinata dan laki-laki itu hampir saja menjerit ditempatnya, mengingat betapa panasnya dahi gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata-chan, badanmu panas sekali."

"Aku ..hah baik-baik saja." bohongnya.

Mata Hinata tampak redup. Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata dan meletakkan tubuh mungil itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sangat lemas. Bibirnya pucat, tubuhnya pun terasa sangat panas. Tetapi, disaat yang bersamaan pula Hinata merasakan rasa dingin yang teramat sangat.

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua mata lavender keperakannya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Segalanya terasa bagaikan berputar. Panas, dingin, tubuhnya tak kuat dengan rasa itu. Disatu sisi ia seperti merasa terbakar, tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa sangat menggigil kedinginan. Beberapa kali ia menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan kanan. Hinata merasa sangat gelisah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan panas juga dingin.

Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. Lelaki itu tak tega melihat Hinataya seperti ini. Tidak, kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja? Gadis itu terlalu mungil untuk merasakan semua ini. Tubuh kecil itu akan sangat kesulitan untuk bertahan.

"Hiks.. panas sekali, Naruto-kun..."

"Dingin... Panas... S..sakit." Hinata terus merintih. Naruto merasa sangat tak tega melihat keadaan Hinata. Lelaki itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan, tuggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengambil kompres untukmu." ucap Naruto yang langsung membawa langkahnya untuk mengambil air kompres.

**:: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly ::**

"Haduh Neji-nii... kenapa orang yang menggendong Hinata nee-chan tadi belum keluar juga dari kamar nee-chan sih? Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku takut dia akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada nee-chan..." omel Hanabi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Gadis kecil itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya.

"Tenanglah Hanabi, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Hinata." jawab Neji penuh dengan keyakinan. Senyum kelegaan masih tergambar jelas dibibir lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Kenapa Neji-nii malah bela orang itu sih... dia kan jahat. ARGGHH... membuat orang kesal saja"

"Sebenarnya Hanabi-chan kesal karena dia bilang Hinata-chan lebih cantik dari padamu kan. Ya kan? Hanabi iri kan karena tidak dipuji..." goda Neji pada adiknya itu.

"Tidak kok..!" balas gadis kecil itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat wajah kecil itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Neji terus saja menggoda Hanabi. Membuat gadis kecil itu benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Tapi, candaan itu harus terhenti saat melihat langkah tergesa Naruto. Keduanya hanya mampu memperhatikan tingkah lelaki bermata biru laut itu. Tak mengerti sama sekali.

Naruto yang memang sudah sangat hafal dengan letak setiap barang dikediaman Hyuuga, mengambil seluruh sesuatunya sendiri. Tanpa berbicara, tanpa permisi, tanpa menghiraukan kedua makhluk yang kini tengah mengamati dirinya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan semuanya, Naruto terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cekatan. Mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas, kemudian sebuah handuk kecil. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang diperlukannya, Naruto kembali memacu langkahnya untuk kembali kekamar Hinata.

Dengan cepat, otak jenius Neji mulai memproses benda-benda yang diambil oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Hanabi, gadis itu hanya bisa memasang tampang tak mengerti sama sekali. Gadis kecil itu lantas membawa mata lavender khas klan Hyuga itu, untuk menatap kakak sepupunya yang tampak sedang berfikir keras.

"Jangan-jangan... Hinata,"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Neji langsung membawa langkahnya untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Hinata. Lelaki itu bahkan meninggalkan Hanabi yang sedang kebingungan.

"Neji nii... aku ikut.." teriak Hanabi yang langsung mengikuti Neji dari belakang.

Dengan sangat tergesa, keduanya menaiki tangga dikediaman mereka. Neji merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Hinata. Sungguh.

Setelah melihat pintu kamar Hinata, Neji lantas semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Hanabi dibelakang dengan omelannya yang tak terkendali.

Lelaki itu memegang knop pintu dengan tangan bergetar. Khawatir, dirinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang adik. Membuatnya frustasi tak karuan. Dengan perlahan, tangan kokohnya membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata lavender keperakan yang sama dengan milik Hinata, kini terbelalak tak percaya. Bibirnya saja sampai sedikit terbuka, saking kagetnya. Lelaki itu begitu tak mempercayai dengan hal yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

Hinata, adiknya sedang merintih kesakitan. Tapi entah mengapa, disatu sisi lain ia merasa sedikit tenang karena Naruto mencoba memberikan perawatan untuk Hinata. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, lelaki tampan itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengompres dahi Hinata.

Neji sangat mengerti, bahwa Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat khawatir saat ini. Tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Terus, Naruto memeriksa keadaan gadis itu. Menggenggam erat tangan mungil sang gadis untuk menenangkannya. Beberapa kali Naruto telah mengganti kompres yang berada didahi Hinata. Terus, terus ia lakukan sampai Hinata merasa sedikit tenang.

"Hinata-chan..." lirih Naruto, mencoba untuk memanggil gadis itu. Lelaki itu mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata tanpa mempedulikan Neji yang berada disampingnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Gadis Hyuuga itu kini tengah tertidur pulas. Mungkin, memang itulah hal yang sangat dibutuhkan Hinata saat ini. Ya, ia harus banyak beristirahat. Lelaki berambut blonde itu semakin memandang lekat wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Begitu polos, begitu damai, begitu cantik. Sempurna, gadis Hyuuga itu sungguh-sangat sempurna.

"Sepertinya Hinata sudah tidur." ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap langsung kearah Neji. Sedangkan Neji, lelaki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Naruto masih duduk diatas tempat tidur Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Tolong jaga Hinata..." ucap lelaki itu tegas sambil menegakkan kembali tubuh tingginya. Berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji yang sangat dingin.

"Sudah pasti." jawab Neji singkat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto lantas bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Lelaki itu mulai membalikkan badanya dan melangkah. Tapi, baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Hinata sekali lagi.

Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama ditempatnya. Neji yang melihatnya saja sampai heran dibuatnya.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa menghiraukan siapapun yang berada disana, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto kembali menundukkan tubuhnya hingga...

**CUP...**

Satu kecupan berhasil mendarat dipipi kiri Hinata. Membuat Neji membelalakkan matanya saking kagetnya melihat aksi Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba. Hanabi yang baru sampai dikamar Hinata pun, harus ikut menyaksikan kegilaan Naruto. Gadis kecil itu saja sampai naik darah dibuatnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya, cadel..." bisik lelaki itu tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan sang putri yang tengah berisirahat dan merajut mimpi indahnya.

"HEY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM NEE-CHAN KU... DASAR BODOH!" teriak Hanabi sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum mendapat cacian dari Hanabi. Menunjukkan seringai yang mampu membuat gadis kecil itu bergidik karenannya.

Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Naruto lantas mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hanabi. Melihat lebih jelas wajah marah dari gadis kecil itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu? Ingin kucium juga?" goda Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi. Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang mematung ditempatnya.

"DASAR GILA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU DICIUM OLEH ORANG SEPERTI MU! BAKA.." teriak Hanabi lebih keras lagi.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menciummu kok. Kau jelek sih... wegg..." balas Naruto tanpa ampun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"BAKA!"

...

...

**To Be Continued**

**Haduh... Maffffffff... ampuni Lie-chan karena udah nelantarin fic ini. Ya, mau gimana lagi.. Lie-chan gag sempet soalnya... huhuhu gomen... #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Oh ya, buat yang udah review nih fic dichapter-chapter sebelumnya makasih banyak ya semuanya... I LOVE YOU... muach... #peyuk2-ditampol.**

**Engh... gimana? Gimana? Chapter 4 nya? Abal ya? Haduh, sekali lagi lie-chan minta maaf kalau fic ini abal... maafff... **

**Untuk itu Lie-chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NHL tercintaa... maaf kan Lie-chan karena telah menelantarkan Fic ini selama 3 bulan *mungkin T.T oh ya, Chapter 5 kali ini udah Update loh. Mohon jangan pernah bosen sama fic Lie-cahn ya... **

**Um, chapter ini spesial buat dua orang teman. Tanpa mereka tahu, fic ini Lie-chan buat sebagai permintaan maaf yang terdalam :') #galauberat**

**Langsung aja ya...**

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Mai Luphly Stlawbelly' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Oh ya, hampir saja lupa.**

**This fic, Special for my lovely sista #kicked.**

**Special untuk 'HinamE hiMe-cHan', Nee-chan ku tersayang #ditabok karena ngaku-ngaku. Maafkan Lie-chan, kalau ficnya jelek ya nee... hehheh. . Love you…, muach..muach…**

**Selamat Membaca ;D**

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

**Previous**

"DASAR GILA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU DICIUM OLEH ORANG SEPERTI MU! BAKA.." teriak Hanabi lebih keras lagi.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menciummu kok. Kau jelek sih... wegg..." balas Naruto tanpa ampun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"BAKA!"

**Chapter 5**

"Ahhh... apa-apaan sih dia itu. Enak saja bilang aku jelek. Semua orang juga tahu kalau aku ini lebih cantik dibandingkan Hinata-nee chan. Iya kan Neji-nii?" emosi gadis kecil itu sambil menatap kearah Neji. Meminta satu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja gadis kecil itu lontarkan. Hanabi sampai ngos-ngosan saking marahnya melihat tingkah Naruto yang dengan santainya telah mencium kakak kesayangannya serta mengatainya 'gadis jelek'.

Neji yang melihat tingkah Hanabi sampai mati-matian berusaha untuk menahan tawanya agar tak meledak saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Hanabi sampai merah padam – dengan bibir mungil yang ia kerucutkan kedepan. Membuat wajah kecil itu benar-benar terlihat sangat lucu. Mungkin, kalau dalam serial komik, akan ada duah buah tanduk diatas kepalanya serta tongkat dan buntut iblisnya. Tak lupa juga dengan asap yang keluar dari hidung dan kupingnya. Hahaha benar benar mengocok perut.

Neji masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Lelaki jangkung itu sampai-sampai harus membekap mulutnya sendiri saking tak kuasanya menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Hanabi yang melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya itu semakin bertambah kesal saja.

"NII-CHAANNN... KAU MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN KESAAALLL..." teriak Hanabi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Neji.

"Eh... Hanabi, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda..." ucap sang kakak sambil mencoba mengejar adik sepupunya itu.

"Tidak! Neji-nii sama saja seperti laki-laki jabrik yang tadi! AKU BENCIII!"

BRRAAAKKK...

Well, Hanabi membanting pintu kamarnya tepat didepan wajah Neji. Cekacekaceka... kakak yang malang. Kasihan sekali lelaki tampan itu.

"Hanabi... maaf." ucap Neji sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adik sepupunya itu. Berharap dapat dikasihani oleh Hanabi.

"Neji-nii jahat! Aku benciii!" teriak Hanabi dari dalam kamar sambil melempar sesuatu tepat didaun pintu kamarnya. Membuat Neji terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi – mau tidak mau akhirnya Neji pun hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil pergi dari depan kamar Hanabi.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Matahari kembali menyinari bumi Konoha. Memberikan kehangatan yang luar bisa nikmatnya. Begitu juga yang dirasakan Hinata, setelah tidur cukup lama kini ia merasa kalau tubuhnya sudah mulai baikan. Bagaimana tidak, coba hitung saja berapa jam ia sudah tertidur nyenyak diatas kasur empuk dengan selimut yag membalut tubuh mungilnya. Pasti rasanya sangat nyaman.

Perlahan ia mulai mengerjapkan lavender miliknya. Sesaat rasa pusing kembali mendera kepalanya.

"Haduh… kenapa kepalaku masih terasa agak pusing ya? Mungkin karena terlalu lama tidur. Jadinya begini…" gumam gadis itu dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Gadis Hyuuga itu mulai menyibakkan selimutnya untuk lebih memperluas daerah gerakannya.

Rambut panjang yang kusut, wajah yang terlihat lelah, mata yang tampak agak berkantung, serta bibir mungil yang ia kerucutkan. Mungkin jika seseorang dengan tampilan seperti itu pasti akan kelihatan sangat kacau. Tapi tidak dengan Hyuuga Hinata – dengan wajah kusut seperti itu bahkan ia malah terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Wajah mungilnya itu terlihat sangat polos sekali. Membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencubit pipinya saat itu juga.

Cukup lama Hinata terdiam ditempat tidurya. Sampai sesuatu benda menarik perhatiannya…

"Enggh? Apa itu? Kenapa ada ditempat tidurku?" gumamnya lemah sambil mencoba untuk mengambil benda berwarna putih yang sepertinya terletak asal diatas tempat tidurnya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya – mencoba untuk berfikir kembali – kira-kira benda apa yang bisa tertinggal disana.

Hinata mengambil benda itu dengan tangan lentik miliknya hingga…

"K..Kami-sama… Ini kan…"

Wajah Hinata kembali merona dan hal itu menyebabkan ia terlihat sangat sangat sangat manis. Gadis itu dapat merasakan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar tak karuan. Biar bagaimanapun, ia masih bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin – walau samar-samar.

"I…Ini handuk yang kemarin digunakan Naruto-kun untuk mengompres dahiku. Dan… dan setelah itu Na..Naruto-kun mengenggam tanganku. Lalu… lalu dia –" Hinata menghentkan kalimat yang hendak meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas kembali. Bagaimana mungkiiin? Bahkan jantungnya seperti ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku Hinata mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjangkau bantal besar yang berada disampingnya. Nafasnya terasa tercekat, jantungnya berdetak hebat, bibirnya terasa kelu… Ini bukan mimpikaaaannn?

Secepat mungkin Hinata mengambil bantal tersebut dan mulai mengarahkannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Lalu menekan bantal itu dengan sangat kuat disana. Hingga….

"KYAAA~ NARUTO-KUN MENCIUMKU… TIDAAAK!" teriak Hinata sekencang mungkin – sampai nafasnya ngos-ngosan tak karuan.

"Bagaimana ini? Lagi-lagi aku frustasi seperti kemarin? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana nanti didepannya? Lalu, kalau dia menyapaku bagaimana? Aku harus menjawab apa? Terus kalau nanti dia berkunjung kelasku, aku pasti bisa pingsan ditempat. Tidak-tidak.. aku tidak boleh begini. Dia itu senpaiku, jadi harus bisa bersikap hormat padanya. Tidak boleh lepas kendali…" ucap Hinata yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ya, walaupun Naruto itu sahabat kecilnya tetapi lelaki itu tetaplah seniornya disekolah. Dan karena alasan itu pula pasti akan banyak alasan-alasan lain yang bisa membuat mereka berdua semakin menjauh. Bagai ada tembok – pemisah keduanya.

Sudah tentu Hinata tidak ingin seperti itu. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, tetapi kenapa selalu saja ada pembatas yang tak terlihat diantara keduanya.

"K..kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku masih sangat merindukan Naruto-kun. Sangat rindu sekali…" ucap Hinata yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Suaranya pun terdengar sangat lirih dan menyayat.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mulai mengambil boneka kesayangan – pemberian dari Naruto sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sebuah boneka kecil yang selalu ia simpan dan jaga dengan baik-baik. Sebuah boneka yang sangat berharga – lebih dari apapun.

Tangan lentik miliknya ia gunakan untuk membelai kepala boneka kelinci berwarna ungu lembut tersebut. Dapat ia rasakan kelembutan yanga mengalir melalui indra perabanya itu. Waaupun sudah berumur sepuluh tahun, tetapi boneka tersebut masih terlihat sangat baru, sangat bersih, dan sangat cantik. Tampak jelas bahwa sang pemiliknya selalu menjaga dan merawat boneka tersebut sebaik mungkin.

Wajah mungil Hinata tampak terlihat sangat sendu – saat ia memperhatikan lebih dalam lagi boneka tersebut. Sepelan dan selembut mungkin ia mulai mencium benda mungil pemberian sahabat kecilnya – dengan penuh perasaan. Menyesapi aromanya yang sangat menenangkan – menutup permata lavender indah demi dapat mematri tiap aroma yang tersaji disana.

"Naruto-kun masih menyimpan boneka yang satunya lagi tidak ya?" lirih gadis itu sambil terus memperhatikan boneka mungil yang berada ditangannya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Engh? Siapa?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit terkejut karena ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya.

"Ini Neji-nii…" jawab seseorang dibalik daun pintu tersebut.

"I..Iya nii, sebentar." balas Hinata yang kemudian langsung tersadar akan lamunannya.

Secepat mungkin gadis itu meletakkan boneka berwarna ungu lembut tersebut didalam tumpukan permen strawberrynya.

Toples bulat yang berukuran besar itu sengaja ia pilih sebagai tempat bonekanya dan juga permen strawberrynya.

Mungkin, kalau dilihat sekilas toples kaca berbentuk bulat dengan pita berwarna ungu yang mengelilinginya, hanyalah sebuah toples kaca biasa tempat penyimpanan permen-permen strawberry yang sangat banyak. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Jika kalian memasukkan tangan kalian lebih dalam, maka kalian pun akan menemukan boneka cantik yang Hinata letakkan didalam timbunan permen-permen strawberrynya. Hahah benar-benar gadis yang tak terduga.

Semua itu Hinata lakukan karena baginya boneka kelinci pemberian Naruto sama berharganya dengan permen-permen strawberrynya. Jadi, lebih baik diletakkan ditempat yang sama berharganya pula.

Setelah boneka itu telah sepenuhnya tenggelam dilautan permen strawberry, Hinata lantas merapikan bagian teratas dari permen-permennya agar terlihat lebih rapi serta tidak mencurigakan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu langsung memacu langkahnya untuk mendekat kepintu. Tangan mungilnya mulai ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut. Bunyi berdecit khas pintu itupun tak luput dari pendengarannya.

KREEKK...

"Ne, Ohayou Neji-nii..." sapa Hinata dengan penampilan yang masih berantakan. Jelas saja, gadis itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan belum bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah. Sedangkan Neji, sosok itu telah berdiri dengan gagah dan rapinya dengan seragam khas Kiyu High School. Belum lagi aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh kakaknya – membuat Hinata sedikit malu.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." balas Neji sambil menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya. Untuk sesaat lelaki itu mengarahkan permata lavender keperakan – yang sama dengan milik Hinata – untuk melihat adik sepupu kesayangannya itu. Memperhatikan wajah mungil itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sedikit berantakan memang, tapi entah mengapa dia malah makin terlihat manis dengan penampilan dan wajah senatural itu – setidaknya itulah hal pertama yang dipikirkan Neji.

"Neji nii, maaf aku belum bersiap-siap. Kalian makan pagi saja lebih dulu nanti aku akan menyusul." jelas Hinata selembut mungkin.

"Tidak. Hari ini kau tidak usah pergi kesekolah dulu ya. Keadaanmukan masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Hari ini kau istirahat saja dulu dirumah, besok baru mulai sekolah."

"T..Tapi...a – "

"Jangan memaksa, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau tiba-tiba pingsan disana. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Karena itu, istirahatlah dulu." kata Neji mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hinata. Tapi lagi-lagi yang ia dapat bukanlah sebuah anggukan melainkan tatapan sendu yang jelas-jelas memohon agar ia diizinkan untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Neji-nii, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh.. aku mohon, izinkan aku pergi kesekolah. Tolong ya nii..." pinta gadis itu dengan jurus andalannya. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan jurus 'Chappy Eyes No Jutsu'.

Demi apapun – mungkin Neji bisa melawan semua jurus yang diberikan oleh fansgirl-fansgirlnya. Tapi tidak dengan jurus ini. Karena... jurus ini terlalu imuuuut untuk dilawan.

Mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri, Neji bersikap stay cool kembali.

"Tidak bo... – "

"Aku mohoon Neji-nii..." potong Hinata yang kemudiaan memberikan jurus andalannya lagi, sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

Tampak jelas dari wajah Neji bahwa dia sangat frustasi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah Hinata yang seperti ini mana mungkin dia bisa menolak semua permintaan adik sepupu kesayangannya tersebut.

"Y..ya sudahlah! Tapi ingat, kau jangan terlalu lelah disekolah. Cukup duduk tenang dibangkumu nantinya." jelas lelaki itu yang mulai kesal karena lagi-lagi dirinya gagal melawan jurus yang bahkan mereka ciptakan bersama-sama. Senjata makan tuan!

"Yey... Sankyuu nii..." ucap gadis itu kegirangan yang lantas menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu lantas menyunggingkan senyuman diwajah tampannya.

"Dasar Hinata! Bilang saja kau rindu pada Narutomu itu. Ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Makanya jadi bersemangat seperti ini. Kau itu tidak pernah berubah. Tetap saja seperti dulu. Terlalu childish. Tapi jujur, itulah sifatmu dan Hanabi yang aku sukai. Rasanya kalian berdua terlalu manis dengan sifat seperti itu." gumam Neji yang lantas meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Mobil silver milik keluarga Hyuuga itu mulai memasuki pekarangan Kiyu school. Tidak seperti hari kemarin, karena hari ini mereka datang tepat waktu. Tidak perlu menggunakan jurus andalan mereka untuk bisa memohon kepada penjaga gerbangnya.

Setelah memakirkan mobil, ketiganya lantas turun dari singgasananya. Hanabi masih saja cemberut – mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, membuat wajah itu terlihat sangat lucu. Tanpa menghiraukan wajah masam adiknya itu, Hinata lantas memberikan ciuman dikedua belah pipi Hanabi tak lupa juga mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Belajar yang baik ya, Hanabi-chan." Ucap Hinata yang lalu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kearah Hanabi. Setelah itu, ia langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang masih saja merasa kesal.

"Aku kan tidak lebih cantik dari Hinata-nee chan. Tapi kenapa Hinata nee selalu saja menciumku…" teriak Hanabi kesal.

"Karena aku menyayangimu…" balas Hinata yang sampai-sampai harus membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik kesayangannya. Gadis itu lantas menjulurkan lidahnya – sehingga membuat Hanabi semakin bertambah kesal.

Neji yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Karena baginya, ini adalah rutinitas keluarga Hyuuga bersaudara yang tak boleh dilewatkan sedikitpun. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Neji melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata dan hal ini lagi-lagi membuat Hanabi kesal berpuluh-puuh kali lipat. Tapi bagi Neji tetap saja Hanabi akan terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah kesal itu.

"Selamat belajar ya Hanabi-chan. Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti Konohamaru jadi berpaling darimu." ucap Neji tanpa ampun sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Setelah itu, ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih mematung ditempatnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Nii-chaaaaan…" rengeknya yang lagsung berlari meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Dengan langkah yang begitu ringan, Hinata terus saja tersenyum manis ditiap langkah yang ia ciptakan. Beberapa kali bibir mungilnya bersenandung kecil. Mengeluarkan suara yang sangat lembut dan halus. Suara yang selalu saja bisa menenangkan hati Naruto – 'sahabat kecilnya'.

Hinata juga tak mengerti kenapa rasanya hari ini dirinya sangat bersemangat – tidak seperti biasanya. Selain itu, tiap kali ia ingin mengembalikan bibirnya keposisi diam seperti biasa – pasti selalu saja tak bisa. Rasanya ia ingin selalu tersenyum tersenyum dan tersenyum lagi. Hatinya pun kian merasa sangat legah. Dan lagi pikirannya pun selalu saja teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Saat Naruto… ehm.. menciumnya. Hihihi sungguh berbeda dan membuatnya berdebar tak karuan.

Jujur, ukuran lapangan sekolah yang luar biasa luasnya itu terkadang sangat menghambat Hinata. Lihat saja, belum sampai kelas gadis itu sudah merasa sedikit ngos-ngosan. Belum lagi bawaan bukunya yang super duper banyak – membuat tubuh mungilnya terkadang tak mampu menyeimbangkan kestabilannya. Rambut indigo panjangnya sedikit terlihat berantakan menutupi bagian samping wajah jelita Hinata. Mata levender keperakan miliknya pun tampak mulai tak fokus memandang kedepan.

Rasa pusing kembali mendera dirinya. Untuk sesaat gadis itu memejamkan erat kedua matanya sambil memeluk erat buku-buka yang berada didekapannya. Menghentikan langkahnya demi mendapat kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mau menuruti ucapan kakak sepupunya. Coba kalau tadi ia tetap beristirahat dirumah, pasti tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Mungkin ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sekali lagi, kerinduannya terhadap Naruto mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan kesehatannya sendiri pun tak teralu ia hiraukan.

"Haduh... kenapa bisa tiba-tiba pusing seperti ini..." lirih sang Hyuuga sambil mencoba untuk memijat pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa sangat lemas. Lututnya pun bagaikan sudah tak bertulang lagi – seperti meleleh saat itu juga.

Ia terus memejamkan erat kedua mata indah tersebut sambil terus merintih. Rintihan yang sangat menyayat. Belum lagi keringat dingin yang tampak mengaliri wajah putihnya. Benar, gadis itu memang belum sehat sepenuhnya dan seharusnya saat ini ia beristirahat penuh.

"Pusiing sekali..." ucapnya lemah sambil membuka kembali kedua bola matanya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Hinata mencoba untuk kembali berjalan. Oleng kekanan – lalu kekiri – hanya langkah seperti itu yang mampu ia ciptakan dalam keadaan tubuh yang tak mengizinkan itu.

"Ayolah Hinata... kau kuat." ucap gadis itu mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mampu dan inilah keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Lalu atas dasar apa pula dirinya harus menyerah dengan rasa pusing yang seperti ini saja? Tidak... Hinata Hyuuga pasti kuat.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang telah terbentuk disana, Hinata kembali menstabilkan langkahnya. Mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Yah.. aku hanya tinggal menaiki tangga ini, lalu melewati koridor untuk sampai dikelas." katanya sambil tersenyum lemah.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Hanya tinggal menaiki tangga dan melewati koridor-koridor maka aku akan sampai dikelas. Setelah sampai disana aku akan langsung duduk dan setelah duduk pasti rasa pusingnya akan hilang. Yosh.. aku pasti bisa. Aku tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini.

Satu – dua – tiga anak tangga sudah mulai kulalui. Harus! Aku harus cepat sampai kekelas. Terus saja aku melangkahkan kaki sampai diatas. Akhirnya… aku berhasil. Sangat puas rasanya. Sekarang saatnya untuk melewati koridor ini saja. Huh… akhirnya hanya berjalan disepanjang koridor. Kalau hanya jalanan lurus seperti ini aku pasti bisa. Hahah senangnya… tidak sia-sia juga aku datang kesekolah dan syukurnya lagi, rasa pusingnya sudah mulai menghilang.

Aku terus berjalan dan mengarahkan mata levenderku tepat kedepan. Tapi…

"Naruto-kun…" gumamku tanpa sadar saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah deganku.

Aku merasakan darahku berdesir saat itu juga. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan lagi, saat ini pasti wajahku sudah memerah sempurna. Mataku begitu sulit untuk dikendalikan. Terus meneliti objek yang dilihatnya sejak tadi.

'Ayolah Hinata… jangan perhatikan dia seperti itu. Apa kau tudak malu…' terus saja aku mengucapkan hal itu dalam hati.

Tapi sungguh, aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah tampannya walau hanya sedetik. Mata biru laut, rambut blonde, hidung mancung, kulit tan, bahkan goresan kumis kucing dikedua belah pipinya. Kami-Sama… bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bernafas lega jika kemarin saja tangan kokok miliknya sudah memelukku begitu erat – bahkan ia juga telah mencium pipiku – lalu menjagaku saat aku sedang sakit. Aku tidak mungkin bisa terlepas dari pesonanya.

Dia begitu bersinar. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memiliki perasaan ini. Tapi aku yakin, sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, rasa suka yang aku miliki padanya telah berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang sangat besar. Aku… aku seperti orang bodoh tiap berhadapan dengannya. Mata itu seperti menghipnotisku. Dia begitu tampan dan begitu sempurna dimataku.

Terus.. mataku terus memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajahnya. Aku sampai terdiam ditempat saking tak bisa berkutiknya. Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluk erat buku-buku yang berada dalam dekapanku. Sedangkan mata ini tak bisa aku kendalikan sedikitpun. Bahkan tubuh tingginya pun tidaklah menjadi masalah bagi mataku ini. Tanpa sadar pun aku sampai mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas wajah yang sangat aku rindukan tersebut.

Tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya membuat Naruto bertambah keren berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Belum lagi sorot mata yang begitu tajam – membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya pasti merasa sangat susah bernafas saking tegangnya. Wajah yang benar-benr tanpa ekspresi namun bisa membuat orang lain gila karena ketampanannya.

Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Narutto-kun menjadi setampan ini? Ingin sekali rasanya dilindungi oleh Naruto-kun. Berlindung dibelakang punggung lebarnya – atau meredam setiap ketakutan yang aku punya melalui genggaman tangan kokohnya.

Dekaat… dekaaaat…

Naruto semakin dekat denganku. Tapi aku, tubuhku terasa bagaikan mati rasa. Tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Aku terkunci – meleleh ditempatku. Seperti orang bodoh! Sungguh! Apa sebesar ini rasa cintaku padanya? Bahkan untuk melihatnya, aku rela mengabaikan kesehatanku sendiri.

Tapi? Apa Naruto-kun punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Atau ini hanya cinta sepihak saja? Tidak… apa yang aku fikirkan sih? Kenapa jadi ngelantur seperti ini? Bukan saatnya!

Aku harus bagaimana ini? Jarak antara kami semakin dekat. Haruskah aku menyapanya? Atau mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menggendong lalu membawa ku pulang kerumah? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Senpai' atau dengan surfiks 'Kun'? Aku binguuung harus bagaimana. Aku mohon bantu aku, Kami-sama…

Jantung! Kumohon.. tenanglah sedikit.

Oh tidaakk… Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja maka kami akan berada dalam keadaan sejajar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

Kenapa?

Tapi tunggu, kenapa dengannya?

Kenapa dia tak melihatku seperti biasanya?

Dan… kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak berhenti untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi – atau apalah.

Dia… dia pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat kearahku, tanpa menyapaku, tanpa memberikan senyuman yang seperti biasanya.

Apa apa dengannya? Apa dia tidak melihatku? Tadi… tapi sejak tadi aku sudah memperhatikannya. Kenapa dia mengabaikanku seolah-olah kami tidak pernah kenal.

Apa? Apa salahku sampai-sampai ia bersikap seperti ini? Seperti bukan Naruto yang aku kenal.

Tapi mataku ini sama sekali tak bisa lepas darinya. Bahkan sampai ia telah benar-benar pergi menjauh meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan punggungnya dari jauh. Aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku disini.

Aku? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sejak tadi? Bahkan aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku telah mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan melambaikannya kearah Naruto-kun. Tapi? Dia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Jangankan membalaskan lambaian tanganku…

Melirik kearahku saja TIDAK!

**Wuusshhh…**

Aku bisa merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah mungilku. Aku mematung ditempat! Hanya aroma Naruto yang dibawa oleh angin tadilah yang bisa aku dapat! Dia tidak memandangku sedikitpun. Apa salahku? Bukankah kemarin semuanya baik-baik saja? Lalu kenapa dia berlaku seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara kami berdua? Ada apa? Naruto-kun bahkan seperti tak mengenalku.

Sakit. Sangat sakit rasanya. Ini sungguh menyesakkan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenapa Naruto-kun mengabaikanku?

Aku terdiam. Buku-buku ku jatuh berserakan dilantai. Kedua tanganku aku letakkan tepat disamping tubuhku. Sesak, sakit, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatiku. Bibirku kelu, tenggorokanku tercekt, bahkan mataku tak berkedip sejak tadi. Sakit… sakit sekali rasanya…

Aku, padahal aku berharap sesampainya disekolah aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum kearahku. Aku berharap Naruto-kun menanyakan kabar ku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi sebodoh ini! Harapanku hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Lihatlah, bahkan dia sama sekali tak melirikku. Mengacuhkan keberadaanku yang berada disampingnya.

"Jangan menangis…" lirihku mencoba membangun pertahanan.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata." ulangku lagi sambil mencoba menahan getaran dari tubuhku.

"Mungkin dia tidak melihatmu tadi, jadi tolong jangan menangis…" sambungku dengan suara yang sangat sengau. Aku tidak kuat lagi! Sungguh!

"Bodoohh!"

**Teeeesss….**

Aku tak kuat menahannya. Tubuhku bergetar, nafasku terasa sangat sesak… Sakiiit! Sakiit sekali rasanya.

**End ****Hinata's P.O.V**

Tubuh mungil itu tampak bergetar hebat – wajah mungilnya terlihat sungguh menyedihkan. Ia bahkan harus menggigit kuat bibirnya demi menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari sana. Ia menangis ditempatnya. Hinata – mengeluarkan segala kesedihan dan emosi yang telah lama dia pendam. Tangan mungil itu membekap erat bibir mungilnya. Air mata itu terus keluar tanpa kendali diiringi dengan isakan dan getaran hebat pada tubuh mungil sang Hyuuga.

Ia terlalu mungil untuk disakiti. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui alasan seseorang yang bahkan sangat ia cintai – mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini.

Kemana? Kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu saja ramah? Kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu siap menjaganya? Kemana perginya Naruto yang tak akan pernah membiarkannya menangis? Kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu saja memberikan pelukannya tiap kali gadis itu gundah? Kemana? Kemana perginya sosok itu?

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Sejak masuk kedalam kelas, Hinata terus terdiam seperti patung. Mata indahnya bahkan tampak sangat kosong. Bahkan hingga bel istirahatpun ia terus memasang ekspresinya tersebut. Bukan hanya itu saja, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari teman-temannya pun hanya dijawab gadis itu sesingkat mungkin. Hanya berupa anggukan, atau gelengan kepala.

Beberapa kali ia meyakinkan kepada Ino – teman sebangkunya – bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi Ino, gadis itu takkan percaya dengan apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Terlebih lagi, hari ini Hinata terlihat sedikit pucat. Membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merasa sangat khawatir.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ino lembut.

Tapi lagi-lagi, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan kosong serta mata yang berair. Dengan semua keadaan itu Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu dengan isyarat semampu yang ia bisa.

Mungkin tak akan ada orang yang tahu betapa rapuhnya dan sakitnya gadis itu saat ini. Bayangkan jika kalian yang berada diposisinya saat ini.

"Hufft.. dari tadi kau terlihat tidak bertenaga. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino kembali. Tapi lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

"Hinata... ayolah. Aku mohon jawab aku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah." jawab Hinata cepat dengan suara bergetar. Tapi sejujurnya, gadis itu sangat tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Mata indah itu kembali berair. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang perasaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Kau harus percaya padaku." ucap Hinata mempertegas kalimatnya saat Ino hendak menanyakan pertanyaan lainnya.

Gadis berkuncir itu hanya bisa mengembuskan nafasnya menyerah. Mungkin Hinata belum bisa menceritakan masalahnya saat ini – setidaknya hal itulah yang berada dalam fikiran Ino.

"Baikah kalau begitu. Oh ya Hinata, aku ingin kekantin. Apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu? Kalau tidak kau ikut saja kekantin denganku. Lagipula semua orang sudah pergi kesana. Apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau sendirian disini?"

"Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana. Aku disini saja. Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah." jawab gadis pirang itu yang lantas pergi keluar kelas.

Hinata duduk terdiam ditempatnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia tak melawan perintah kakaknya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk tetap duduk ditempat duduk miliknya.

Lavender keperakannya tampak berair kembali tapi sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Tangan mungil nan halus miliknya mulai bergerak menuju saku roknya. Mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang selalu bisa mengembalikan semangatnya. Untuk sesaat gadis itu memperhatikan permen mungil ditangannya – kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati membuka bungkus yang menyembunyikan permen manis tersebut.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata mulai memasukkan permen kesukaannya itu kedalam mulutnya. Manis – asam – manis lagi – lalu kembali asam. Rasa yang sudah sangat familiar dilidah gadis itu. Sebuah rasa yang langsung melumer hingga menciptakan keunikan rasa yang biasanya selalu bisa mebuatnya kembali tersenyum

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Permen itu tak bisa menahan kesedihannya – malah Hinata semakin ingin menangis saja saat memakannya. Ya, gadis itu menangis. Terisak sangat memilukan sambil tetap merasakan permen kesukaannya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis sambil memakan permen strawberrynya.

Baru kali ini ia sadari. Ternyata rasa cintanya terhadap permen-permen strawberrynya tak sanggup menyamai rasa cintanya terhadap Naruto Namikaze – sahabat kecilnya. Satu hari tak memakan permen ini mungkin Hinata hanya akan merengek saja. Tapi jika satu hari tanpa senyuman serta segala bentuk kebaikan Naruto ia bisa menjadi seperti orang bodoh! Seperti patung yang tak bernyawa!

Gadis itu menangis.. terus menangis… ia rindu Naruto nya. Ia ingin melihat senyuman lelaki itu. Hanya itu saja. Jika Naruto tak ingin menyapanya tak apa. Tapi berikan saja sebuah senyuman untuk gadis ini. Maka ia akan merasa lebih baik.

"Na…Naruto-kuun…" ucap gadis itu dalam tangisannya. Ia terus memanggil nama itu. Terisak tak karuan dengan rasa rindu yang telah menggebu-gebu.

Sang Hyuuga bisa merasakan panas dingin yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Rasa yang sama seperti kemarin. Jelas saja, ia belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Masih terus terisak, Hinata kini menidurkan sebahagian tubuh mungilnya diatas meja dihadapannya. Matanya terasa sangat berat ditambah dengan rasa pusing yang semakin menggila.

"Hikss… N..Naruto-kun." ucap gadis itu berulang-ulang. Tangisan itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Apa salahnya sampai-sampai Naruto mengabaikannya? Beberapa kali gadis itu hampir tertidur ditempatnya karena rasa pusing yang mendera. Belum lagi suhu badannya yang telah naik. Ia demam saat ini. Ia sakit. Sakit dengan semua perbuatan sahabat kecil yang sekaligus ia cintai.

Hinata sampai-sampai harus meremas kuat rok sekolahnya untuk meredam isakannya serta melawan rasa pusing yang timbul secara bersamaan.

Gadis itu bahkan sampai tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang telah mengamatinya sejak tadi. Sosok yang memberikan tatapan yang tak mampu diartikan oleh siapapun. Sosok yang bahkan telah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan sejak Hinata mulai mengambil permen srawberrynya.

Ya, lelaki itu. Lelaki yang terus saja Hinata serukan namanya. Terus melihat kearah Hinatanya. Tak ada yang mengetahi perasaannya saat ini. Penyesalan? Kemarahan? Kesedihan? Ataukan kebencian?

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH, HINATA!" teriak Naruto yang mencoba untuk menahan emosinya. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Lelaki itu sampai mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin. Sejujurnya, dirinya tidak akan tega membentak Hinata dengan suara selantang itu.

Lalu Hinata? Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Kau tahu?

Gadis itu terdiam ditempatnya dengan isakan yang tak mungkin bisa berhenti. Ia ingat suara ini bahkan sangat ingat. Dengan sangat lemah ia mulai mengangkat wajah mungil miliknya. Wajah mungil nan teduh yang bahkan sudah basah oleh air mata. Bibir itu bergetar dan terlihat sangat pucat. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi.

Bahkan tatapan sayu nya pun tak mampu meluluhkan hati Naruto. Apa salah gadis itu sampai-sampai Naruto yang ia kenal – berubah dalam jangka waktu yang bahkan tak sampai 24 jam.

Sesuai permintaan Naruto, Hinata berhenti mengucapkan namanya. Sebuah nama yang sesungguhnya selalu menguatkan hati gadis itu. Dengan kekuatan yang ada, ia lantas mencoba menegakkan tubuh mungilnya. Memberanikan diri menatap permata biru laut dihadapannya. Meminta sebuah penjelasan, kenapa ia harus diabaikan.

Mencoba untuk tenang – Naruto membawa langkahnya untuk mendekati gadis mungil tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu lalu memeluknya seerat mungkin. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto membuang jauh-jauh semua keinginannya.

"Kenapa kau harus menangis? Apa yang kau tangisi, hah? Kau tak lihat betapa bodohnya kau dengan keadaan seperti itu?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearah Hinata. Demi Tuhan ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena telah berkata sekasar ini terhadap seorang gadis yang paling ingin ia lindungi.

Hinata membatu ditempatnya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya kalau Naruto akan berkata sekasar ini terhadap dirinya. Kejam!

"Apa yang kau tangisi?"

"…"

Hening… tak ada jawaban.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Rasa pusing itu tak mampu ia lawan.

"Hinata kau dengar aku kan?" ucap Naruto lebih keras. Kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari bibir mungil sahabat kecilnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin menjawab. Memang diam mu itulah yang aku butuhkan." sambung lelaki itu lagi. Hinata yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menatap kearah Naruto.

"A..Apa maksud Naruo-kun…" tanya gadis itu akhirnya dengan suara yang sangat menyayat. Jika Naruto bisa mengendalikan egonya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menghentikan segala perbuatan gilanya. Tapi lagi-lagi… karena alasan itu Naruto harus tetap melakukan ini semua.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah menyapaku lagi." lelaki itu membuang mukanya. Tak berani menatap dua bola mata malaikat kecilnya itu.

Hinata terdiam! Sungguh! Ia tak kuat lagi…

"Bersikaplah biasa seolah-olah kita tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain! Jangan pernah tersenyum padaku! Jangan pernah berbicara lagi padaku!" Naruto ingin sekali menghentikan kalimatnya. Tapi ia tak boleh. Ia tetap harus melanjutkannya.

Hinata – gadis itu sudah kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Tapi sungguh, ia bisa mendengar semua kalimat itu dengan jelas. Kalimat yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

"…"

"Dan yang terpenting, mulai saat ini aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi."

Gadis itu menangis dalam diamnya.

"Aku membencimu! Sangat-sangat membencimu, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Tuntas! Tuntas sudah kalimat yang hendak Naruto ucapkan. Lelaki itu lantas pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Gadis itu sudah terlelap disana. Tapi ia sangat ingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto terhadap dirinya.

'Aku membencimu! Sangat-sangat membencimu, Hyuuga Hinata!'

Gadis itu harus kembali menangis dalam tidurnya….

.

.

.

**To Be Continue****d**

**Balasan Review**

**Your Fansboy : **Heheh makasih banyak ya dah mau review. Dan juga, maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama :p. Hihihi nih udah update. RnR lagi ya... :D

**Akane Hayato** : Hah? Serius keren? Hihi makasih deh kalau gitu. Jadi malu. Padahal perasaan ficnya abal gini -_-. Hihihi nih udah update. RnR lagi ya... :D

**Korean Lovers** : Hahah makasih ya mut udah mau review. Tenang-tenang... ini dah diupdate kok. So, RnR lagi ya... :D

**ReNnoVv** : Makasih banyak ya udah mau review. Hihi iya, ini udah diupdate. RnR lagi yakh... sankyuu :D

**Aira Emeral** : Ira, makasih banyak ya dah mau review nyet. Wkwkw apa? Persis kayak ceritaku? Huhhhuh asli menghina loh itu hikzu. Oh ya, ini udah Update, Nyet. Mind to RnR?

**Magrita Loves NaruHina** **: **Magrita, makasih banyak da mau review lagi #peyuk''. Maaf, udah buat lama menunggu. Disini emang Naruto-nii dibuat dengan karakter yang sangat-sangat usil dan penuh dengan kejutan. Wkwkwk oh ya, Ini dah di update. RnR lagi yah.. :D

**Hikari-Kun** : Hikari kun, makasih banyak yah karena udah mau review... hikzz *terharu-ditendangkegot. Wkwkw maaf, karena membuat mu lamu menunggu fic abal ini. Hihihi oh ya, nih udah update. RnR lagi yah... hehehe

**KATROK ** : katroookk #pennamenyalucu :P makasih banyak ya da review. Ini udah lanjut. RnR lagi yahhh... :D

**Dani No Baka** : Daniiiiii... #menjeritdarigunungHimalaya. Makasih banyak ya udah mau reviewww.. hahahah dan juga makasih karena udah bilang fic abal in keren. *terharu. Oh ya, ni dah update. RnR lagi yahh...

**Hiname Hime** : Nee-chaaaaann... *peyukpeyuk . makasih banyak karena udah mau review dan gomen karenamembuatmu menunggu lama. Kabarnya alhamdulillah sehat. Neechan sendiri gimana? Nee... kangenlah. Pengen sms-an lagi. Oh ya, ini dah update. RnR lagi yah nee... :D

**Shaniechan ** : Makasih banyak ya udah mau review. Hihi iya. Disini Neji jadi sosok kakak yang penyabar. Makanya dia gak marah pas Naru Cium Hina #PLAK. Hihi iya, ini udah diupdate. RnR lagi yakh... sankyuu :D

**Miyu Kepencet Logout** : Miyuuuu makasih banyak ya udah mau review. Makasih juga karena menyukai fic ini.. #peyuk" Ne, ini dah update. RnR lagi yahh. Hahaha :D

**Muna-Hataku** : Muna, makasih banyak ya udah mau review fic ini. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama. Jangan marah ya... hihihi oh ya, ni dah update. RnR lagi yakhh...

**IntanNaruhina ** : Intan, Makasih banyak ya udah mau review. Hihi iya, ini udah diupdate. RnR lagi yakh... sankyuu :D

**Aerhoem Ciindtha Cmua** : hihi salam kenal kembalii ^.^ makasih banyak ya udah mau review. Oh ya, ini udah update. RnR lagi yah... heheheh XD

**Makasih banyak buat yang mau review ne fic gaje….,**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Maaf, karena membuat semuanya menunggu lama.**

**Untuk itu Lie-****chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Gaje, Gak bagus, Hancur.

**::Liekichi-Chan::**

**=A Fic Special For HinamE hiMe-cHan =**

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

**Previous**

Tuntas! Tuntas sudah kalimat yang hendak Naruto ucapkan. Lelaki itu lantas pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Gadis itu sudah terlelap disana. Tapi ia sangat ingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto terhadap dirinya.

'Aku membencimu! Sangat-sangat membencimu, Hyuuga Hinata!'

Gadis itu harus kembali menangis dalam tidurnya….

**~Chapter 6~**

Diam…

Tak bergerak…

Keadaan tubuh mungil itu masih sama sejak kemarin. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan segera siuman. Wajah mungilnya terlihat sangat damai. Tapi tentu takkan pernah ada yang tahu betapa ia sangat menderita bukan?

Neji terus memperhatikan wajah sang adik yang kini terlihat pucat. Ia begitu tak tega melihatnya – apalagi dengan selang infus yang kini tertancap sempurna dilengan gadis itu. Seandainya saat itu ia menolak permintaan Hinata untuk kesekolah, seandainya ia tegas dan menyuruh Hinata untuk tetap berada dirumah, mungkin kejadian ini takkan pernah terjadi. Dan mungkin saat ini Hinata bisa tersenyum lagi karena karena sahabat kecilnya telah kembali kesisinya lagi.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Sebagai seorang kakak ia juga ingin melihat adiknya tersenyum lagi – walau harus mengeorbankan kesehatan gadis mungil itu pula.

Dengan langkah yang sangat lemah, lelaki itu mulai mendekati ranjang adiknya. Menarik kursi sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan tubuh tingginya disana. Tangan kokoh miliknya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata – merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan gadis indigo tersebut.

Lavender keperakan milik Neji tampak begitu sendu. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari wajah pucat Hinata. Mencoba untuk memberikan kehangatan, lelaki itu lantas mengusap dan menenggelamkan tangan kecil Hinata dalam genggaman tangan kokoh miliknya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo bangun. Kau belum makan sejak siang tadi. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus? Kami semua memcemaskanmu." ucap sang kakak sambil meletakkan tangan kecil Hinata pada pipinya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak akan ada respon yang ia terima dari sosok Hinata yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Melihat hal itu, Neji hanya mapu menghela nafas berat. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, Neji mulai mengistirahatkan kepalanya dikasur tempat Hinata berbaring. Ya, tak sedetikpun ia ingin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kecil Hinata. Ia tahu dan ia sangat mengerti bahwa Hinata pasti sangat sedang membutuhkan seseorang saat ini.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

"Siaal…" umpat Naruto tanpa henti-hentinya. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian saat disekolah. Saat dengan lancangnya bibir miliknya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Bodoh!

Menyesal? Tentu saja. Tentu saja ia sangat menyesali kebodohannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Hinata tak bersalah pada dirinya. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Naruto tampak begitu frustasi. Ia sampai-sampai harus meremas kuat sprei tempat tidur saking kesalnya. Remaja tampan itu seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yang ada didalam fikirannya hanyalah Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan Hinata mengangis dihadapannya? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia tega menyaksikan tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat karena menahan tangisnya? Sial! Bodoh!

"BODOOOH!" teriak Naruto sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk meremas sprei, kini telah beralih pada rambut pirangnya. Ia meremas rambut itu begitu kuat hingga terasa sangat sakit. Tapi ia tak peduli dengan semua itu. Karena yang paling merasakan sakit sudah pasti Hinata.

"Bodoh!"

"Tidak Berguna!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, Bodooooh!" umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tubuh tegap lelaki itu sampai bergetar begitu hebat saking marahnya. Beberapa kali ia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya untuk meninju dinding kamarnya sendiri. Ia begitu menyesal dengan semua ini. Ia tidak ingin dijauhi oleh Hinata. Ia hanya ingin senyuman Hinata. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan pada Hinata dalam jangka waktu yang begitu singkat.

Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Padahal dirinya baru saja ingin menikmati setiap lekukan indah wajah gadis itu. Tapi apa? Dengan gegabahnya ia membuat kesalahan besar. Ya, kesalahan terbodoh yang bisa membuat gadis manis itu menjauh darinya.

Memikirkan hal itu saja ia sudah sangat ketakutan. Nafasnya memburu begitu cepat. Terlebih lagi mata indah itu. Ya, kilauan permata biru itu tampak begitu berkaca-kaca. Belum pernah ia menjadi segila ini karena seorang gadis. Hinata begitu berharga baginya. Hinata begitu penting untuk hidupnya. Hanya ia yang boleh melindungi Hinata. Hanya dirinya seorang.

Begitu possessive?

Ya, memang itulah tekad yang sudah ia tanamkan sejak kecil pada dirinya.

Tanpa terasa air mata lelaki itu terjatuh begitu saja. Ia juga tak menyadari kenapa bisa begini. Yang jelas ia merasa sangat sesak dan sakit. Nafasnya memburu hebat dan air matanya tak bisa berhenti sedikitpun.

"Maaf, Hinata-chaaan…" gumamnya sambil menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Ini untuk kebaikan kita…" lirihnya begitu menyayat.

"Maafkan aku…" ulangnya lagi dengan suara yang begitu parau. Ini semua kesalahannya dan ia pula yang harus mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatannya itu.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Naruto mulai membawa tubuh tinggi itu untuk berdiri tegak. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh kelantai, tapi dengan cepat pula ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Permata biru lelaki itu sangat tak fokus untuk memandang segalanya. Tak disangka, ia bisa menjadi selemah ini tanpa Hinata.

Gadis itu. Ya, dimana gadis itu. Jika Naruto bisa, saat ini juga ia ingin pergi ke mansion Hyuuga untuk bertemu gadis itu. Tak peduli dengan hujan yang sedang turun, ia pasti akan menerobos masuk kerumah mewah itu untuk segara memeluk erat tubuh Hinata dan meminta maaf. Tapi sekali lagi, ia menekan semua keinginannya.

Lelaki itu begitu naïf. Jika dirinya tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit karena ulahnya, mungkin ia takkan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia gagal. Dirinya telah gagal untuk melindungi sosok mungil yang paling ia kasihi itu.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, Naruto berjalan gontai menuruni anak tangga. Mencoba untuk mengatur nafas, dan mengendalikan rasa sesak dari dadanya. Ia beberapa kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi semua yang telah ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Ia malah semakin sesak karena mencoba melawan tangisan dan kesakitan itu.

Setelah berada dibawah, tangan kokoh yang kini bergetar hebat itu langsung ia gunakan untuk membuka kulkas dihadapannya. Ia lantas mengambil air mineral yang sangat dingin – lalu meneguknya tanpa jeda. Terus… Terus ia tegak air dingin itu hingga Naruto merasa sangat ngilu pada dadanya. Padahal jelas-jelas itu sangat tak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"Hah…Hah…"

Naruto menghentikan aktivitas gilanya – dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Sesaat kemudian, ia lantas menyunggingkan senyum pada bibirnya. Entahlah, mungkin hal yang tengah ia perlihatkan lebih tepat disebut dengan seringai. Tampak jelas bahwa bibirnya masih terasa sangat dingin.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu untuk apa aku melakukan hal ini?" ucapnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Ya, untuk menghukum diriku sendiri karena telah berkata hal sebodoh itu padamu… uhukk."

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, lelaki itu lantas mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri. Hingga…

Crasssh…

Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari sana. Dan seakan tak puas, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada sisi yang lain dari bibirnya. Naruto meringis kesakitan – tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan pandangan yang sangat sendu.

Darah tampak mengalir dari bibir lelaki itu. Melewati dagunya hingga akhirnya menetes dilantai tempat ia bepijak. Ia tak peduli dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Yang jelas, saat ini ia harus menghukum dirinya sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan rasa sakit dan hal-hal lainnya.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Hujan masih tampak setia mengguyur bumi Konoha. Menyebabkan setiap orang harus mencari kehangatan untuk melawan hawa dingin yang kian menusuk. Bukan hanya itu saja, petir pun kembali menunjukkan kekuasannya diatas langit. Tanpa peduli akan teriakan-teriakan ketakutan. Tanpa peduli akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Hinata – gadis itu masih terkulai begitu lemah. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan tepat pukul 11 malam. Sedangkan Neji – lelaki itu telah tertidur pulas sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hanya kepalanya saja yang ia istirahatkan pada tempat tidur Hinata. Mungkin saat terbangun nanti ia akan merasakan sakit pada punggungnya. Tapi baginya, itu bukanlah masalah asal ia bisa melindungi sosok sang adik.

Nafas Hinata tampak begitu beraturan. Bibir mungilnya mengatup rapat, begitu juga dengan kelopak mata yang kini menyembunyikan kilauan lavender keperakan milik sang Hyuuga. Gadis itu tampak begitu polos dengan wajah tidurnya. Ia begitu cantik namun juga begitu rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak yang menutupi sesuatu terindah itu mulai bergerak. Lembut. Ya, gerakan yang begitu lembut ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya penghalang itu menunjukkan bendah cantik didalamnya. Permata lavender gadis itu bergerak dengan liar. Meneliti dengan cermat tempat ia berada sekarang. Sejauh mata memandang hanya warna putih yang bisa ia lihat. Ditambah lagi dengan bau obat-obatan yang tercium melalui hidung kecil nan mancung miliknya – membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa dirinya memang sedang berada dirumah sakit.

"Engghh…" erang Hinata. Gadis itu masih merasa pusing yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Ditambah lagi dengan lidahnya yang terasa sangat kelu dan susah untuk digerakkan. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menelan salivanya sendiri untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Permata miliknya tampak begitu sendu. Kondisi Hinata sedang sangat tidak baik saat ini. Gadis Hyuuga itu beberapa kali menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan karena merasa sedikit gelisah. Sesaat ia merasa kehangatan dari tangannya. Ya, gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum lemah saat melihat sosok Neji tertidur begitu damai sambil menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya ia sangat bersalah karena telah terlalu banyak menyusahkan orang lain.

"Aku membencimu! Sangat-sangat membencimu, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Lagi.

Gadis itu kembali mengingat ucapan yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan. Dadanya terasa begitu nyeri tiap kali mengingat kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto membencinya? Apa salahnya hingga lelaki itu bisa berkata setega itu pada dirinya.

Mencoba untuk meredam isakan jauh didalam dadanya, Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu hangat mengaliri pipi putihnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengangis karena hal itu. Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Hinata tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Hikss.. Naruto-kuun…" isaknya karena tak sanggup meredam lebih dalam tangisannya.

"Maaf…" ucapnya lirih dan begitu menyakitkan. Bibir mungil miliknya tampak bergetar hebat. Wajah mungilnya telah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia masih memikirkan Naruto. Disaat kesehatannya sedang tak stabil ia masih dengan setia menyebut nama lelaki itu. Karena baginya Naruto begitu berharga.

Neji yang merasa mendengar isakan pilu itu lantas mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Ia begitu shock saat melihat tangan kecil dalam genggamannya bergetar begitu hebat dan meremas kuat tangan kekar miliknya.

"Maaf…" lirihnya lagi sambil mengatupkan kelopak matanya seerat mungkin. Gadis itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia tak akan mungkin bisa meredam isakan ini lagi.

Neji merasa sangat tidak percaya melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. Secepat mungkin ia mendekati wajah Hinata dan mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu – mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi, yang ia dapatkan adalah isakan Hinata yang terdengar semakin kencang.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Ayo beritahu aku…" ucap Neji begitu panik. Tapi dilain sisi, ia juga sedikit lega karena akhirnya Hinata telah siuman.

Hinata sama sekali tak merespon ucapan tersebut. Bibir mungilnya terus mengucapkan kata maaf, maaf, dan maaf. Padahal jelas-jelas ia tak bersalah sedikitpun atas kejadian ini.

"Maaf…" lirih gadis itu lagi. Hinata masih menutup erat matanya. Sedangkan Neji, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengusap kepala gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau harus tenang dan menceritakan masalahnya pada ku. Kalau kau tetap sepeti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu…" bujuknya begitu lembut.

Secepat mungkin tubuh Hinata kembali tenang. Gadis itu mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Melihat itu, Neji lantas membantu sang adik untuk duduk dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin agar Hinata dapat bercerita lebih leluasa. Dirinya juga tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata yang biasanya terlihat tenang bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Maaf.." ucap Hinata masih dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak bersalah sedikitpun."

"Maaf karena aku sudah menyusahkan Neji-nii." bohong gadis itu. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya.

"Aku yakin kau meminta maaf bukan untuk itu. Apa Hinata punya masalah dengan Naruto?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Tapi sebisa mungkin gadis indigo itu mengelak. Ia tak ingin melibatkan siapapun ddalam kejadian ini.

"Tidak. Bukan itu Neji-nii. A..aku-"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis sampai seperti itu?" potong sang kakak – menuntut penjelasan.

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan, Neji-nii. Aku ingin tidur." bohong Hinata lagi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya. Neji hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Tak biasanya Hinata berlaku seperti ini. Pasti ia ada masalah. Lelaki itu cuma bungkam seribu bahasa. Rasanya begitu sakit melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Jika ini semua menyangkut tentang Naruto, maka kalian harus menyelesaikannya segera."

Hinata sama sekali tak merespon. Tapi Neji yakin bahwa Hinata pasti mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas.

"Neji-nii…" panggil Hinata tanpa menatap kearah Neji sedikitpun.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang malam ini juga dan besok aku akan pergi kesekolah." ucap gadis itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tidak boleh." balas lelaki itu begitu tegas.

"Aku tidak mau kejadian semacam ini terulang lagi. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengizinkan. Kau harus tetap disini hingga sembuh total. Jangan membantah ucapanku." sambungnya penuh dengan penekanan. Neji juga tak mengerti kenapa Hinata menjadi sekeras kepala ini.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Tiga hari.

Ya, tiga hari telah berlalu sejak insiden yang menurut Hinata sangat menyakitkan itu. Tiga hari ia tak mendengar kabar tentang Naruto. Bahkan, tiga hari pula Naruto tak menunjukkan wajah tampannya dihadapan Hinata. Selama dirumah sakit ia hanya terbaring sendirian tanpa ada sosok Naruto yang menemaninya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Mana mungkin Naruto mau menemuinya apalagi menemaninya dirumah sakit. Lelaki itu kan sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci Hinata. Lagi, Hinata hanya mampu menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya setiap kali mengingat hal itu. Menyedihkan.

Hari ini Hinata sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk sekolah – dan khusus hari ini pula Hinata meminta izin kepada Neji untuk berangkat kesekolah lebih awal dengan menaiki bus. Ya, walaupun awalnya ia tak menyetujui keinginan adiknya itu, tapi mau tak mau ia harus mengalah lagi.

Sekolah masih sunyi ketika gadis itu tiba. Hanya ada beberapa siswa disetiap kelasnya ataupun yang masih mondar-mandir dilapangan sekolah.

Mencoba untuk kuat, Hinata menarik ujung bibirnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, permata lavender keperakan gadis itu tak mampu membohongi hati dan perasaannya. Rasanya ia terlalu lelah juga jika harus seperti ini. Hanya menangis dan menangisi Naruto yang kini semakin menjauh tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Akan kulakukan sekarang." bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Sosok mungil itu tampak begitu terluka karena ulah sahabatnya sendiri.

Perlahan Hinata mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku roknya. Tentu saja sesuatu itu adalah permen-permen strawberrynya. Permen yang ia sangka bisa menghilangkan setiap rasa sakit yang terima, tetapi permen ini malah terasa sangat tak berguna jika hal yang membuatnya ingin menangis adalah tentang sosok Naruto. Tapi walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap menyukai permen-permen strawberry. Karena permen-permen iulah yang telah menjadi teman hidupnya dikala ia merindukan Naruto.

Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya. Manis – asam – lalu manis lagi. Gadis itu sangat mencintai cita rasa ini. Cita rasa yang sangat berbeda dengan permen-permen lainnya.

"Naruto-kun." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang, Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Gadis itu mulai menapaki pekarangan yang luar biasa luasnya itu. Rambut indigo panjangnya tergerai begitu indah dan melambai tiap kali angin pagi bertiup membelai tubuhnya. Udara bersih dan tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau yang sangat cantik, setidaknya setiap pemandangan yang ia lihat mampu mengurangi bebannya.

Gadis itu masih berada ditengah lapangan sampai tiba-tiba lavender keperakan miliknya tak sengaja menangkap sosok tinggi Naruto. Seperti kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, lelaki itu sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Hinata. Seketika permata gadis itu kembali menyendu. Naruto terus mengarahkan pandangannya untuk fokus kedepan. Tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk sekedar melirik Hinata.

Sang Hyuuga tak mampu bergerak – hanya menatap kosong wajah tampan dihadapannya. Dan saat lelaki itu berada pada posisi sejajar dengan Hinata, dengan penuh hormat gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-senpai." ucap Hinata lirih. Dan lelaki itu, ia hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk membalas sapaan Hinata. Naruto menganggap seolah-olah tak ada siapapun didekatnya.

Hinata masih membungkukkan badannya. Rambut panjang gadis itu menutupi bagian samping wajah jelita miliknya. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini. Dan sejak awal pula Naruto sudah menganggapnya tak ada.

Tes…

Air matanya menetes. Tapi sedetik kemudian dirinya langsung tersenyum begitu tulus. Entahlah, entah apa maksud dari senyuman itu. Hanya Hinata yang mengerti akan perasaannya saat ini.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju kedalam kelasnya. Tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk berbalik dan menatap punggung Naruto seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Tiiiiiiiit…

Bel panjang istirahat menjadi penyelamat bagi siswa-siswi Kiyu school kali ini. Akhirnya, mereka bisa terlepas dari pelajaran yang sangat menguras otak tersebut. Beberapa siswa sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Kekantin, ketoilet, ya… semua mereka lakukan disaat seperti ini.

Hinata masih terus terduduk didalam kelas. Ia memang jarang untuk pergi kekantin. Baginya, menghabiskan waktu dikelas sambil membaca buku jauh lebih berharga.

"Ino-chan, kau tidak pergi kekantin?" ucap Hinata lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hahah tidak Hinata-chan. Hari ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat." jawab Ino sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." timpal Hinata sambil melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

Ino memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ratu gossip satu ini tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Padahal biasanya, gadis ini selalu bersemangat tanpa peduli bagaimanapun keadaan disekitarnya.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah dengar kabar?" ucap Ino yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung kewajah cantik Hinata. Semangat gadis ini bagai kembali lagi karena alasan yang bahkan Hinata tidak ketahui.

"Kabar? Kabar apa?" Hinata tampak begitu bingung.

"Yaampuuun… Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa memberitahumu. Ya ya ya.. kau sedang berada dirumah sakit kemarin makanya tidak tahu kabar ini." kata Ino sambil merutuki kepikunannya sendiri. Gadis itu sampai-sampai menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa?" balas Hinata begitu lembut. Mata keperakannya menyiratkan keingintahuan yang luar bisa.

"Kau tahu tidak dengan Naruto-senpai?" tanyanya begitu bersemangat.

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Matanya terlihat sangat sendu. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"Wah Hinata. Kau tahu? Senpai baru kita itu benar-benar berkharisma. Dua hari yang lalu ia bergabung dengan klub basket. Huaahh… dia begitu tampan. Matanya, hidungnya, tubuh tingginya bahkan senyumannya. Semuanya sangat-sangat sempurna. Baru satu hari saja dia bergabung dengan tim basket, tapi semua siswi meminta supaya dia dijadikan kapten. Ya, kuakui dia itu sangat pintar dalam mengolah bola basket. Kereeeeenn." ucap Ino tanpa henti. Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang tiap kali menceritakan tiap kelebihan yang dimiliki seorang Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata? Ia hanya mampu mendengar tanpa memasang ekspresi wajah yang berarti. Diam adalah pilihan yang harus ia lakukan.

"Dan bukan sampai disitu saja. Berita yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat manager tim basket itu menyatakan cinta pada Naruto-senpai. Dia mengutarakan isi hatinya didepan semua pemain basket yang lain. Kau tahukan, manager itu sangat cantik dan salah satu gadis paling popular disekolah ini. Tapi saat dia menyampaikan perasaannya itu, Naruto-senpai belum memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Kemungkinan besar dia akan memberikan jawabannya hari ini. Aku jadi tidak sabaaarr…" Ino mulai bergerak begitu heboh. Wajahnya memerah saat menceritakan itu semua. Entah karena malu, kesal atau saking antusiasnya.

Hinata terpaku ditempatnya. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. Ia tak mampu untuk menahan perasaan dari dalam dadanya. Gadis itu lantas membawa tangan mungilnya yang masih bergetar hebat lalu mulai berpura-pura untuk merapikan poni miliknya.

Gadis itu lalu membawa pandangannya untuk melihat kearah lain sebelum akhirnya air matanya kembali menetes.

"Ino, hari ini matahari begitu menyilaukan. Mataku jadi perih…" bohong Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sekolah yang luar biasa besar itu kini sudah sangat sunyi. Hanya menyisakan beberapa siswa saja yang mengikuti kegiatan tambahan. Hinata masih diam didalam kelasnya. Pandangannya begitu kosong. Gadis itu hanya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Sudah tiga jam lamanya dia telah menunggu. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore tapi Hinata tak sedikitpun ingin bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya begitu lelah. Dirinya masih harus mengunggu satu jam lagi. Karena ia tahu, anggota tim basket akan selesai berlatih pada pukul enam. Kembali, ia mengingat tentang cerita Ino. Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya yang mulai memanas.

Pasti Naruto sudah menjawab pernyataan cinta managernya. Entah ia menerima atau menolaknya, Hinata tak berhak untuk menghentikan segala keinginan lelaki itu walaupun ia akui bahwa dirinya amat sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi sayang, ia tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinya sangat tidak pantas untuk Naruto.

Hinata meremas kuat roknya.

"Apa begini rasanya patah hati? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan?" lirih gadis itu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Seandainya aku masih punya Ibu, pasti aku bisa menangis sambil memeluknya saat ini." sambungnya sambil melihat kearah jendela. Melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna. Kemilauan jingga yang begitu indah dan penuh pesona.

Hinata terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga menit-menit mulai berlalu tanpa terasa. Sejak tadi ia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan bibir mungil yang mengatup begitu rapat. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tak menyadari hal itu!

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Hinata mulai bengkit dari duduknya. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa pusing yang sempat mendera kepalanya, gadis itu langsung membawa langkahnya menuju keluar kelas. Ia harus sedikit berlari untuk melewati koridor dan menuruni anak tangga.

Nafasnya mulai memburu. Begitu juga dengan penampilan Hinata yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Setelah berhasil turun dari gedung itu, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju lapangan indoor bola basket. Gadis itu mulai merasa sangat lelah hingga beberapa kali ia harus berhenti demi mengambil nafas panjang.

Senyuman tampak mengembang diwajah Hinata saat ia berhasil menjangkau lapangan itu. Ditambah lagi kegiatan latihan yang baru saja selesai – berarti kali ini Hinata tidak terlambat.

Dengan langkah pelan Hinata mulai memasuki lapangan. Gadis Hyuuga itu mencoba untuk mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Naruto. Gadis itu beberapa kali meremas kuat roknya karena secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

Hinata masih sibuk mencari sosok Naruto sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukan ringan membuat gadis itu tersadar dan langsung berbalik.

"Hey, kau sedang mencari siapa?" suara itu terdengar begitu bersahabat. Hinata sampai terpaku ditempat begitu melihat sosok yang sangat cantik dihadapannya. Mungkinkah?

"A..ano, a-aku sedang mencari Na..Naruto-senpai." ucapnya sambil menunduk malu dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Gadis dihadapan Hinata hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya karena heran.

"Naruto? Hah, mereka masih berada diruang ganti. Sebentar lagi juga pasti akan keluar." jelasnya begitu ramah.

"Kau, siapa namamu? Dan ada hubungan apa dengan Naruto?" sambungnya lagi masih tetap tersenyum.

"Aku, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku, a..aku dan Naruto-senpai hanya…" Hinata tampak begitu gugup. Dia begitu gelisah karena pertanyaan itu.

"Hahaha… kau ini lucu sekali. Kenapa begitu gugup? Apa kau menyukainya?" goda gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hinata, gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"…"

"Yasudahlah, tak apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Shion. Aku manager diklub basket ini. Senang bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan."

Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat gadis dihadapannya. Dia begitu cantik, baik, ramah dan cocok sekali dengan Naruto. Mengingat hal itu, Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum lemah.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa pemain basket mulai keluar dari ruang ganti. Melihat hal itu, Hinata langsung mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Naruto. Shion hanya mampu melihat sosok Hinata dalam diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Hinata kembali gugup saat melihat Naruto keluar bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Lelaki itu terlihat bahagia. Ia tersenyum dan bercanda tanpa henti. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh Hinata.

Saat melihat Naruto, Shion langsung mengangkat tangannya seraya memberi isyarat pada lelaki tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata – gadis itu kembali menunduk.

"Naruto-kun, kemarilah. Ada yang mencarimu…" teriak Shion sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Mendengar panggilan tersebut, Naruto lantas menghampiri Shion tanpa mengetahui siapa orang yang berada dibelakang sang manager.

Teman-teman mereka yang lain tampak sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan kini, hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang masih berada disana. Lelaki itu masih sempat memberikan senyuman dan lambaian tangan pada teman-teman yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa? Siapa yang mencariku?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap memamerkan senyumannya.

"Gadis ini." jawab Shion sambil menunjuk kearah belakang tubuhnya. Ia lantas menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang kepada lelaki itu agar dapat melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang tengah mencari dirinya.

Deg…

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat sosok Hinata. Mata biru lelaki itu tampak membulat sempurna tetapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Gadis mungil itu, sudah tiga hari ia tak melihat paras cantiknya. Ia begitu merindukan Hinata. Ingin rasanya segera memeluk gadis tersebut. Tapi tak mungkin!

"Oh ya Naruto, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok~" kata Shion sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memberikan senyuman yang begitu tulus kepada gadis itu.

**::: Mai Luphly Stlawbelly :::**

Naruto dan Hinata masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tidak ada yang tahu harus memulai dari mana. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Naruto. Ia takut. Sangat takut Naruto akan menjadi lebih membencinya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Langit tampak mulai gelap dan suara serangga malam semakin terdengar cukup jelas. Tak ada orang lain disana kecuali mereka. Ya, hanya mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketus. Ia sama sekali tak menatap Hinata.

Hinata tampak berfikir keras. Haruskah ia melakukannya?

Gadis itu tertunduk semakin dalam. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di sini."

Ucapan lelaki itu terdengar begitu kejam. Padahal sudah empat jam ia menunggu Naruto.

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun sekejam itu padaku? Memangnya aku salah apa?" tandas Hinata begitu lirih. Suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar. Bibir mungil itu hampir mengeluarkan isakan.

Naruto sungguh tak tega melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Rasanya ia telah menjadi pria brengsek karena telah membuat gadis itu terluka.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya seerat mungkin lalu mulai berjalan menjauh. Langkah kakinya menggema diruangan sunyi itu. Dengan penuh rasa bersalah, Naruto mulai merapikan segala perlengkapan olahraganya – lalu mulai memasukkannya kedalam tas. Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung sahabat kecilnya.

"Kau tidak bersalah apapun! Karena itu tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku hanya merasa sangat membencimu. Itu saja!" ucap Naruto sambil menahan emosi. Dia begitu marah pada dirinya dan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Hiks… aku.. aku minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah menyusahkan Naruto-kun. Maaf…" seru Hinata yang sudah menangis. Tubuh mungil itu kembali bergetar hebat. Ia sampai menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Gadis itu tak mungkin menyembunyikan kesakitannya lebih dari ini. Kesedihan yang ia pendam telah mencapai batas. Ia hanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa dirinya sangat terluka akan sikap Naruto.

Hinata tidak ingin diabaikan. Hinata tidak ingin dijauhi oleh Naruto. Ia tak ingin. Karena sejak kecil, Naruto yang selalu ada untuknya. Naruto yang selalu menjaganya. Jadi, kalau secara tiba-tiba ia kehilangan itu semua, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Naruto begitu sakit mendengar tangisan Hinata.

'Jangan menangis, kumohon.' hatinya terus berteriak seperti itu. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menyampaikan kalimat tersebut. Tubuhnya begitu lemah mendengar tangisan Hinata. Ia telah gagal melindungi gadis itu. Ia sama saja dengan laki-laki bodoh yang telah menyakiti orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku mohon jangan membenciku…" pinta Hinata dengan isakan yang tak bisa berhenti.

"Aku mohon jangan mengabaikanku…" tangan gadis itu mulai bergerak mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya. Air matanya tak bisa dihentikan.

"Aku mohon jangan memberikanku harapan kosong!" ucap Hinata yang sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu terduduk dilantai sambil terus menangis. Tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, kini telah ia pakai untuk memeluk sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat berharga. Boneka kelinci berbulu ungu lembut pemberian Naruto.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Hinata. Gadis itu sampai-sampai memohon seperti ini kepada dirinya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Lelaki itu merasakan matanya yang kian lama terasa memanas. Dadanya sesak. Demi Tuhan, ia akan menghukum dirinya lebih berat lagi jika ia tak segera berbalik dan menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi tubuh miliknya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

Naruto semakin merutuki dirinya saat mendengar langkah yang begitu dipaksakan kini mendekat kearahnya. Sarafnya seakan mati. Ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Isakan gadis itu terdengar semakin jelas. Dan detik berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah gadis mungil itu sudah berada dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang basah oleh air mata. Mata indah itu terlihat sangat meredup.

Tangan mungil itu menyerahkan boneka yang sejak tadi ia peluk. Boneka yang sudah menemaninya selama 10 tahun terakhir. Boneka yang sama berharganya dengan permen-permen strawberry. Sudah saatnya ia mengembalikan benda berharga itu. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak pantas untuk menyimpan benda pemberian Naruto. Ia sudah sangat dibenci.

Naruto masih membatu ditempat. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Tidak! Hinata tak boleh mengembalikan boneka itu! Boneka kelinci itu hanya untuk gadis itu! Tidak ada yang lebih pantas selalin sosok Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat tangan kecil Hinata menuntun tangan miliknya untuk menerima boneka itu. Dan dengan bodohnya, dirinya tak bisa melawan sedikitpun. Tangan kecil Hinata terasa sangat dingin. Bibir itu begitu pucat. Naruto begitu takut melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini. Sangat takut!

"Terima kasih karena Naruto-kun sudah mau menjadi sahabatku…" tersungging senyuman yang begitu lembut dibibir pucatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungi dan menjagaku…"

"Maaf, kalau aku selalu menyusahkan."

Usai! Hinata telah mengucapkan kalimat yang paling ditakutkan oleh Naruto. Apa maksudnya? Apa setelah ini ia tidak boleh melindungi gadis itu? Apa setelah ini ia bukanlah sahabatnya lagi? Apa setelah ini Hinata akan pergi menjauh?

Tidak! Tidak Boleh!

Hinata membawa tubuh lemahnya untuk menjauhi Naruto. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tak berdaya. Matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ia sedih, karena Naruto tak juga menyadari perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya. Ia sedih karena Naruto tak peduli lagi padanya. Ia sedih dengan semua itu.

Naruto – lelaki itu menatap kosong boneka yang telah dikembalikan oleh Hinata. Kali ini, airmatanya jatuh. Apakah ia harus membiarkan Hinata meninggalkannya disini? Tidakkah Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya yang paling tersiksa dengan semua ini.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh seperti ini!" lirih Naruto hampir tak terdengar.

Ia tak peduli dengan akibat yang akan ia terima nantinya. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengejar Hinata. Hinata tidak boleh pergi. Mereka tidak boleh berpisah lagi. Sudah cukup mereka terpisah selama 10 tahun. Naruto tak ingin hal seperti itu terulang lagi. Tidak boleh terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, ia mulai memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Membalikkan badan dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menggapai Hinata. Ia tak peduli dengan segala hal yang akan ia terima nantinya. Karena baginya, Hinata adalah prioritas utamanya.

Lelaki itu seperti kehilangan arah tanpa Hinata. Ia bagai mayat hidup tanpa gadis itu. Segalanya begitu cepat dan hal terakhir yang gadis itu rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang terasa melayang hingga detik berikutnya ia sudah berada dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku mohoooon." pinta lelaki itu yang kini memeluk Hinata begitu erat.

"Aku mohooon…" isaknya sambil menangis dipundak gadis itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Huahh.. minna, gomenasai.**

**Ampuni Lie-chan karena udah menelantarkan fic ini. Lie-chan harap kalian ngerti dengan posisi Lie-chan yang sekarang sudah menjadi siswi kelas XII. Hikssshikss...**

**Beribu ribu maaf Lie-chan lontarkan lagi karena gak bisa kasih balasan review. Gomeeeen. Tapi Lie-chan mau sedikit curhat. Chapter 6 ini bisa Lie-chan selesaikan karena ada seorang Reviewer yang bisa membuat Lie-chan tergerak untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Buat kamu, Arigatou gozaimashita :D**

**Maaf deh kalau ceritanya makin abal bin ancur. Ancur bin gaje. Gaje bin cacat. Hiksss... gemen. **

**Demo, Minna-san pasti tetep kasih Lie-chan review kan? #kedipkedip**

**Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan ngereview fic ini. I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH :* (kalau bisa Lie-chan bakalan peluk kalian satu-satu)**

**Untuk itu Lie-chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! =)**


End file.
